Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe
by benderjam
Summary: Based on the story of "Home Alone 2" a sequel to "Alvin and the Chipmunks The REAL Story" the Chipmunks and the Chipettes get on the wrong plane and get separated from Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie and end up in Scotland, where they meet the famous Loch Ness Monster.
1. The Wrong Plane

Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Crusoe

The Wrong Plane

It was Christmas holiday and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were outside of the airport in LA with Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie. They were getting ready to board a plane that would take them to their gig in Italy that was only ten days away. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were dancing to songs they were playing in their heads. Wheelie was in his toy truck form and Brains was riding in the back of the part of a pickup truck where things are stored (on Wheelie). They walked into the airport and went to the waiting room where they would board their plane.

They spent the next half hour sitting in chairs waiting for the plane to come when Alvin said, "I am so bored!"

Simon sat next to him and said, "Tough luck Alvin, we have to wait here until the plane comes."

Alvin got an idea and said, "No, we have to _be_ here when the plane comes; I'm gonna go have some fun until the plane comes."

He climbed off the chair and Simon showed a worried expression, "Alvin you can't do that! You'll miss the plane, and we are not leaving without you!"

Brittany showed she was a little angry as she said, "And I am not missing this trip just because you wanted to ditch us to goof off!"

Alvin began to walk away as he turned his head to them and said, "So you guys wait here and if I'm not back when the plane gets here then you guys and Dave come and get me."

Simon then noticed Theodore started walking with Alvin and he said, "Theodore, what are you doing?"

Theodore turned to Simon and said, "I'm hungry."

He turned to Alvin and said, "Can we get something to eat?"

Alvin smiled and said, "Sure thing Theo, I'm a little hungry too."

They walked through the airport while Simon rolled his eyes and sat back down with the girls. Alvin and Theodore went to a restaurant and used some money Dave gave them to buy some nachos.

After twenty minutes the plane arrived and Dave turned around and counted Simon and the girls and he said, "Where are Alvin and Theodore?"

Simon looked at him nervously and said, "They left to get something to eat."

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie heard everything and Rex said, "Not again!"

Dave picked up their suitcases and said, "We have to get them before our plane leaves!"

He held their suitcases in his arms and they all started running through the airport, which was packed with people.

Theodore and Alvin were standing on the table with the empty bowl of nachos when Theodore said, "Alvin, should we head back now?"

Alvin looked at the clock and saw that it had been twenty minutes and he said, "Yeah, come on lets go."

They left the table and they stood near the entrance where there were tons of people walking around.

Theodore looked back and forth and looked at Alvin and said, "Which way is the port?"

Alvin looked back and forth while saying, "It's… it's over…"

He put his hands on the sides of his heads and began to panic as he yelled, "Oh man! I forgot where our port was!"

They both began to panic as they looked around through the thousands of people until they saw Dave, Rex, Brains, Wheelie, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor came running toward them.

Dave angrily said, "Alvin what were you thinking?"

Alvin was slightly scared because Dave was angry and said, "I just wanted to…"

Rex yelled, "Pick this up later!"

He held out his hands and gave the Chipmunks and the Chipettes their tickets while saying, "Here take your tickets so you can get on the plane; now let's go!"

Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie ran forward while the chipmunks ran behind them on two legs holding their tickets in their hands. They were falling behind and there were so many people that they could only tell they were following Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie because they saw Dave's black jacket. Suddenly Jeanette fell to the ground and the others stopped to help her up. Then a guy with a black jacket that looked exactly like Dave's hurried to his flight. The chipmunks saw him and thought he was Dave and they ran after him and to a different plane. The guy boarded the plane before they could even get close to him and they were the last in the line but Alvin accidentally slid into the foot of the lady taking the tickets and she dropped the box of tickets and the chipmunks' tickets got lost in the pile.

They tried to help her get the tickets in while Simon said, "Sorry about that; we need to get on the plane with our friends!"

The woman was slightly worried for them as she looked for their tickets while a man came and saw the whole thing and said, "Make sure they get on the plane and that they get their things."

She nodded and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes boarded the plane, they did not see the man with the black jacket but they sat in a few roes behind him. They were sitting in three seats on the left side of the plane. Alvin and Brittany shared a seat near the edge while Simon and Jeanette shared one in the center and Theodore and Eleanor shared the one against the window.

When they sat in their seats they put their seatbelts on and Simon asked, "Alvin, do you see Dave?"

Alvin looked ahead and saw the man's jacket and said, "Yeah, I see him. Hey Dave."

No one turned around and Alvin said, "I think he's napping."

Simon felt calmer and said, "Thank goodness! That could have been a disaster."

Meanwhile

Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie boarded their plane, but they were in such a hurry that they didn't notice that the chipmunks weren't with them. Brains transformed into his laptop form and Wheelie into his toy truck form and they were under Rex's seat when they boarded.

Dave was worried and said to Rex, "Do you see the chipmunks anywhere?"

Rex looked in the rows ahead of them (they were in the very back) and saw a row he thought was empty, but it had three little kids in it (they were too short for Rex to see).

Rex said, "I sort of see them."

Dave was confused and said, "What do you mean?"

Rex replied, "I see a row that looks empty but it only looks that way because you can't see the chipmunks past the backs of the seats."

Dave released what he meant and nodded in relief, then he put some music on to pass the time and their plane took off.

Meanwhile

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' plane took off and they were pushed back against the seats and Alvin said, "I call dibs on the first Italian meal we have!"

Little did they know that the plane they were on was actually going to Scotland. When they were high enough they unbuckled their seatbelts so they could stand and move around in their seats. The flight was so long that the plane was still in the air by night; at first they tried just talking to pass the time but then they went to sleep. The light from the moon and the stars shined in some as everyone on the plane was now asleep and it was completely dark. They were tossing and turning in their seats; Theodore and Eleanor were sitting against the seat but Eleanor moved in her sleep to the point where she was leaning against Theodore's shoulder and they were both smiling. Simon was sitting against the seat with Jeanette but he tossed and turned to the point where he fell on his back with his feet against the back of the seat; then Jeanette fell forward to the point where her head was on Simon's chest, below his head; she had her hands between her head and his chest. Alvin was sleeping with his back against the seat and his head was slightly tilted with his mouth open, and Brittany was sitting on the left side of him (his left) and she slightly fell to her side to the point where her head was laying on Alvin's lap with her hands crossed beneath her chest. They had wonderful dreams about each other; Theodore dreamt he and Eleanor were dancing with each other on a cloud. Eleanor dreamt that she and Theodore were dancing in a field of flowers on a beautiful day. Jeanette dreamt that she and Simon were on a beach during a beautiful sunset and they were holding both hands and were about to kiss. Simon dreamt that he and Jeanette were in Paris, on the Eiffel Tower at night, when the lights were on, and he and Jeanette were leaning against each other looking down at the beautiful city of love. Alvin dreamt that he was wearing a tuxedo and Brittany was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a miniature artificial rose in her mouth and they were tangoing on a beautiful boat. Brittany had the most amazing dream of all, which was also surprising; she dreamt that she and Alvin were getting married and were about to kiss.


	2. Not Again

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe

Not Again

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' plane landed in an airport in Scotland. One by one the chipmunks woke up; Brittany woke up and jumped in surprise that her head was on Alvin's lap. Jeanette and Eleanor woke up with the same reaction; then Alvin, Simon, and Theodore woke up and did not know the Chipettes just slept with them in romantic positions. They realized they had landed and everyone got out of their seats and they couldn't see the man in the black jacket.

Theodore looked around and said, "I don't see Dave and the others."

Alvin looked forward through the crowd and said, "We'll find him outside."

Simon pointed his finger and said, "Alvin's right, we'll go outside and find Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie."

Jeanette looked out the window and saw a cloudy sky (like it sometimes is during the winter or before it starts to rain) and there was some fog so they couldn't see much of what was outside.

Jeanette joined the others and said, "Looks like it's going to rain soon."

They began to walk through the crowd out of the plain, trying to avoid getting stepped on. They walked out of the plane and climbed onto a bench with a window behind it. They sat down waiting for Dave to come and they looked in the opposite direction of the window. They sat for a few minutes, scratching their heads while waiting for Dave, suddenly Simon turned around and his eyes widened to see forests of the country of Scotland.

Simon stood up and everyone else saw him and Alvin asked, "What's with you Simon?"

Simon pointed to the window and said, "You might want to look."

The others turned around and their eyes widened and their jaws dropped open. They all walked closer to the window to the point where their paws were on the glass.

Alvin then said, "I don't think we're in Italy."

They looked out with shock and Brittany suddenly became angry and she yelled, "Alvin! You did again! You ruined our vacation again!"

Alvin turned to her and said, "Hey, at least this isn't as bad as getting shipwrecked on an island with an active volcano and a crazy lady."

Simon turned and said, "He does have a point Brittany. But this is still bad Alvin!"

Alvin moved his hands up and said, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you were right, I should have stayed with you guys."

Theodore then was worried and said, "What are we going to do without Dave!"

Jeanette came and said, "Don't worry Theodore, we'll be fine. I'm sure Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie realize we're gone and are trying to find us."

Simon pointed to her and said, "Jeanette's right, we should find a place to stay until then."

Alvin then said, "Then let's go outside and split a cab."

Simon then stated, "Alvin, we don't have any money."

Alvin then showed a sign of embarrassment and said, "Oh yeah."

Brittany then said, "Now what are we going to do?"

Alvin thought and said, "Maybe someone outside will give us a ride."

They ran outside into the airport parking lot and tried to get people to give them rides but everyone refused.

After fifteen minutes Brittany said, "What are we supposed to do now?"

They started thinking and Alvin spotted a blue pickup truck with enough space in the back.

Alvin pointed to it and said, "Look!"

They all saw it and Alvin began to run toward it, then he stopped and moved his hand while saying, "Come on!"

They followed him and managed to climb into the back; the truck began to drive and it drove onto a road, there was only the road and trees around it. They were driving straight when Alvin climbed up and held his hands on the top edge and watched them drive away from the airport.

He went back to Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and he suddenly said, "Where are we anyway Simon?"

Simon replied, "I don't know; we'll find out later."

Meanwhile

A truck full of boxes drove near Loch Ness and pulled up at a warehouse. The driver stopped and opened the back to reveal a woman sitting on some boxes.

The man spoke with a Scottish accent and said, "Alright lassie time to come out."

The woman was Zoey; she said, "Okay, thanks for the lift."

Zoey came out and walked away; when she was rescued at sea she was rescued by a British helicopter and she was spent the past few months trying to make do. She was hitching rides on trucks and trains to get around but she had barely any luck getting food. She was wearing old brown clothes with long pants and she looked like she slept on the floor. She had not changed one bit; she was still the crazy and evil person she was and she blames the chipmunks for everything that has happened to her.

She was walking through the town as she said to herself, "If I ever see those chipmunks again they will wish they had never been born!"

Meanwhile in Italy

Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie got off their plane and looked out a window to see it was a bright and sunny day; Dave had all of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' suitcases and they walked out and expected to see them come out. Suddenly the last person on their flight came out and the other people began to board it.

Their eyes widened and Dave realized that something must have happened back in LA and he said, "Oh no, not again!"

Wheelie looked up at them and said, "They must have gotten on the wrong plane!"

Dave became angry and yelled, "!"

When he was done Brains said, "You done?"

Dave calmly said, "Yes I'm done."

Wheelie then said, "Good, we have to find them."

Dave then asked, "How? We don't know what plane they got on! They could be in any country right now!"

Rex then said, "Brains, assume the position!"

Brains transformed into his laptop form and Rex began typing on him and Dave said, "What are you doing?"

Rex continued to type as he said, "Well, the day the Chipettes moved in with us I had a feeling that they and the boys would get into all sorts of trouble. So one day while they were sleeping I implanted a tiny GPS chip in the back of their skulls incase anything like this ever happened."

Dave was shocked and said, "You put chips in their heads?"

Rex continued to type as he said, "You're welcome."

When he was finished typing he said, "There, got their location. They're in Scotland."

Wheelie said, "Scotland?"

Brains transformed into his robot form and Rex held him in his hand and said, "We're going to Scotland!"

Meanwhile in Scotland

The chipmunks were riding in the back of the pickup truck; it approached a small town around a lake and the chipmunks were sitting with their backs against the edges and bored expressions on their faces. The truck stopped on the road but it would only take ten minutes to walk from there to the town. The chipmunks climbed onto the edge and saw the driver talking with someone.

Since it wasn't far away and they didn't know how long the guy would be talking Simon said, "Come on guys; we'll walk."

They climbed out and moved to the side of the road so no cars would run over them. They were on a small hill and could see the lake from their point.

Theodore asked, "Where are we?"

Brittany looked at the town and saw that it wasn't a big city and said, "Certainly not anywhere I'd like to be."

Simon observed the land, town, and lake and said, "We're in Scotland. We're in Inverness."

Jeanette saw that he was right and said, "Wow, you are good Simon."

Simon chuckled nervously as he smiled and looked at her while saying, "Thank you Jeanette."

Jeanette then looked at the lake and pointed her left hand at it while saying, "And that's Loch Ness."

Theodore's eyes widened as he grabbed Alvin in fear and said, "That's the home of the Loch Ness Monster!"

Simon rolled his eyes and Alvin said, "Theodore, there is no Loch Ness Monster."

Simon put his hand on Theodore's shoulder and said, "Alvin's right Theodore; the Loch Ness Monster is only a myth. Right Jeanette?"

Jeanette looked at them with an unsure look and said, "I'm not sure about that."

Everyone looked at her with surprise and Brittany said, "Since when do you believe in the Loch Ness Monster?"

Jeanette answered, "I believe it's possible. There have been thousands of claimed sightings, and this is the largest lake in Scotland. There could be something in there."

She noticed that Theodore was nervous and she pointed her finger up as she stated, "But the odds of us seeing it are slim to none."

After Theodore felt better and Simon said, "Come on let's see if any of the locals will let us stay with them."

They began proceeding on foot to Inverness; they began to calmly walk through the streets. Tons of Scottish people saw them but not many of them showed signs of surprise to see world famous singing chipmunks walking by.

They went to a person while saying, "Uh excuse us but we're lost and need a place to stay."

But the person walked away and they walked to someone else and Brittany said, "Hey can we stay with…"

But the man left before she could finish; Theodore went to a man with bagpipes and said, "High I'm Theodore, can you help us? We need a place to stay."

But the man played his bagpipes, regardless of what Theodore said.

Suddenly they all caught sight of a Scottish pub Simon took a step forward but Alvin stopped him and said, "Woah! Wait a minute, you guys wait out here and leave this to the master."

Simon rolled his eyes but they all agreed; Alvin walked through the doors while the others waited in an ally next to the pub. They waited for twenty minutes until they saw Alvin run in front of the alley with a scared expression.

Simon grinned as he could tell it did not go well for Alvin and he sarcastically asked, "So how'd it go?"

Alvin pointed to him and angrily said, "You can make jokes later, let's get out of here!"

Suddenly three tough looking Scottish men came and looked at them angrily. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes started running on all fours away from the men. They ran through streets, alleys, and sidewalks with the Scottish men chasing them and yelling at them. They spent the next half hour trying to escape the angry Scottish men. Finally the chipmunks were far ahead of the men and they turned into an alley but there was a wall, so they hit a dead end. They looked around in fear because they knew it wouldn't take long for the men to find them. The men ran to the alley and looked in it but saw nothing, not even garbage. They left thinking the chipmunks went somewhere else; fortunately the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were hiding in the gutter of the building on the left side of the alley.

Jeanette peered into the streets to see the men running through angrily and she said, "They're gone."

The rest of them shot their heads up and leaned over the edge of the gutter with relief and Simon sarcastically said, "I see that you did very well by yourself Alvin."

Alvin frowned and said, "Very funny Simon!"

They climbed out of the gutter and dropped to the ground but landed on their feet. They were about to walk away but they stopped and jumped with their eyes wide open when they heard barking form behind them. The chipmunks turned around to see a big bulldog growling at them.

They felt scared as Theodore said, "Nice doggy."

The dog barked again and Alvin said, "He looks angry."

Brittany nervously said, "Or hungry."

Alvin then whispered, "Don't run! I hear they can smell fear!"

Theodore tried not to run but he took one small step backward and stepped on a bottle cap which hurt his foot.

He jumped up with his hands around his foot and he yelled, "Owww!"

They grabbed him and the dog began to bark loudly as it charged toward them. They jumped and screamed in fear and began to run away. They ran through the streets and sidewalks with the dog on their tail. A few times they passed some garbage cans and the dog knocked them over. At one point Theodore tripped and fell behind but Alvin ran back for him and picked him up just before the dog could bite him. They caught up to the others and continued to scream as they tried to escape the dog. At one point they made a sharp turn at a corner (of a sidewalk) and Brittany slipped and fell over, but Alvin grabbed her hand before the dog could get her. They spent the next hour running away from the dog until finally they ran to a Scottish fish market near the loch. It was right in front of the docks that had large fishing boats coming in and coming out. There were stands that had crates of fish and fish hanging in the front. Fish mongers were selling fish to people and one put a crate on top of his stand. He opened the top and was ready but left to do something. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes ran into the fish market and between people with the dog. They ran under the counter of a stand and when the dog chased them under the table cloth came off. The dog continued to chase them until they came to the stand that had the crate on the side of the counter. The chipmunks jumped up to climb the table cloth, but they weren't fast enough for the dog. The dog missed them but pulled ran into the bottom of the other side of the counter. The entire thing shook and the chipmunks let go of the table cloth but looked up as the crate of fish fell on its side. They screamed as the fish poured out and onto them. They were now covered by a pile of fish, large and small. The dog didn't see them so it left the fish market to look for them. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes heads slowly emerged from the sides of the pile of fish. Their eyes were half closed as they were annoyed by the fact that raw fish fell on them.

Brittany pulled a small sardine off her head and said, "This is why I prefer lobster."

They climbed out of the pile and Alvin smelled himself and said, "I smell like low tide."

Simon replied, "That makes all six of us."

They began to walk through the town with their bodies bent over and their arms dangling. Their eyes were still half closed indicating that they felt depressed about everything that just happened to them. None of them even bothered asking people if they could stay with them because everyone was avoiding them because they smelled like fish. They spent the rest of the day walking around with depressed expressions. They were on the edge of town and were about to walk on a path through the field where there were hills ahead and cliffs along the loch.

They stopped when Brittany said, "Well it's official; this is the worst day of my life!"

Alvin stood next to her and said, "I can't say I disagree."

Eleanor came and said, "I wish we could go home."

Theodore walked next to Alvin with a still depressed expression and said, "Well, at least we have each other."

Jeanette stood between Brittany and Alvin with a depressed expression and said, "I can't say we're off to a promising start."

Simon stood between Brittany and Eleanor with a depressed expression as he said, "On the bright side it can't get any worse."

Suddenly a flash of lightning occurred above them and it began to pour rain on them.

They were still depressed as they showed a facial expression like when someone would say "that figures." Brittany's hairdo was ruined but she didn't care that much.

Simon's expression did not change as he said, "I stand corrected."

Theodore then said, "At least we're not with the Loch Ness Monster."

Alvin did not change his facial expression as he turned his head to Theodore and said, "Theodore we're depressed don't annoy us too."

Theodore said, "Sorry."

Simon did not change his facial expression but he moved his hand as he said, "Come on guys let's find a place to get out of the rain."

They began walking up the path and were heading for a cliff on the edge of the Loch. Meanwhile something caused some small waves to move in the loch.


	3. Some Legends Are True

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe

Some Legends Are Real

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were walking while leaning over with depressed expressions as the rain poured on them. They had been walking up the hill for hours to find a place to get out of the rain; every now and then the rain would lighten some so they didn't face the risk of catching colds or pneumonia. They were walking near a cliff that was over the loch; the water at the bottom of the cliff was deep enough for a human to drown in. The cliff was very big, it was four stories high; a human could possibly survive the fall, however, for a chipmunk the odds of surviving were very slim, but not impossible. They walked near the edge of the cliff (about two feet away) with sad expressions on their faces.

They looked around and saw nothing that could protect them from the rain; then Brittany said, "Well, this is horrible! We were world famous rock stars, and now we're in the gutter!"

Eleanor then said, "And we don't even have any of our friends to help us!"

Alvin sadly said, "For once in my life I would like to hear Dave yelling my name angrily."

Jeanette put her arms around herself because she was cold and said, "And we don't even have a roof to protect us from the rain."

Simon shivered and said, "I would kill for a nice warm and comfy bed."

Theodore smiled and tried to cheer everyone up as he said, "Well, at least we still have each other. As long as we're together everything will be okay. This could still be worse."

Lightning flashed and everyone jumped in fear as thunder pounded.

Then Alvin sadly said, "Thanks for trying to cheer us up Theo, but unless a car comes to take us somewhere dry, this couldn't possibly get any better."

Theodore frowned in sadness; but then he heard something that sounded like a roar. He heard it during the sound of some thunder so it didn't sound loud. He separated from the others and moved closer to the edge and saw something small move in the water. Simon and the others saw him and thought he shouldn't be close to the edge, so they joined him.

They gathered around Theodore and Simon said, "Theodore, what are you doing? You can't just go messing around in a place like this, it's dangerous! That's something I'd expect from Alvin!"

Alvin turned to Simon and angrily said, "Hey!"

Eleanor stood next to Theodore and saw that he looked like he was focused on one particular thing.

She then asked, "What's wrong Theodore?"

Theodore pointed to the loch and said, "There's something moving down there."

They all looked at where he was pointing and saw a small ripple and something small poke out of the water and go back in.

Simon turned to Theodore and said, "It's just a fish Theodore; they're probably just scared of something."

Everyone else turned away from the loch and looked at Theodore while Theodore still looked at the water. Suddenly he saw what looked like the back of some giant creature emerge from the water, it was dark and hard to see what details it had.

He pointed at it with a scared expression and yelled, "Look!"

They all turned to where he was pointing but whatever Theodore saw had submerged back into the water, so none of them saw it.

They looked at Theodore as he said, "It was right there, it was the Loch Ness Monster! I saw it!"

Even though Jeanette believed it was possible that some large creature could live in Loch Ness she did not believe Theodore.

She moved between Theodore and Eleanor and looked down at him and said, "Theodore, I think you're just seeing things. You're letting your imagination run wild."

Alvin stood between Simon and Theodore and he said, "She's right Theo, you do let that happen to you sometimes."

Theodore turned to Alvin with a facial expression indicating he was slightly shocked and offended and he said, "What? When?"

Alvin then answered, "Well when you have nightmares you ask to sleep with Dave because you're afraid to be alone."

Simon then said, "Alvin, leave Theodore alone! It's not his fault it happens to him!"

Alvin turned to Simon and said, "I never said it was!"

While they continued to argue Theodore looked out in the loch; it was hard to see anything because of the rain, but when the lightning flashed he saw what looked like a giant shadowy neck.

Theodore was scared and pointed to it as more lightning flashed and he yelled, "Look, there it is!"

They all turned to where he was pointing but they did not see it because when the next bolt of lightning flashed whatever he saw was gone.

Theodore said, "You missed it! It was right there! I saw it, the Loch Ness Monster!"

Alvin rolled his eyes and had had enough; he walked to the edge of the cliff and turned around to everyone. He had his heels up against the very edge.

As rain continued to pour on them Simon said, "Be careful Alvin, you don't want to fall!"

Alvin moved his hand out and waved it while saying, "Relax Simon."

He looked at Theodore and said, "Theo, there is no Loch Ness Monster. It's just a myth! All the pictures of it are fake and people only think they see it but they just see driftwood and stuff."

Simon agreed and said, "He's right Theodore, it's just a story that sailors told to scare people; there is no monster."

As rain continued to fall Alvin said, "Thank you Simon. In fact, the myth is a load of..."

Alvin was interrupted when the ground beneath his feet fell and he fell off the cliff. It fell because the rain made it extremely muddy and water was building up, causing it to collapse under the wait of Alvin's feet. Alvin screamed as he fell and everyone watched in fear and horror as they screamed.

Brittany put her hands on the sides of her head as she screamed, "Alvin!"

They all moved close to the edge and looked down at the cliff. They saw that Alvin only fell ten inches down and he was holding onto a thick clod of dirt that was sticking out of the cliff.

Alvin looked up at them and said, "Guys, help!"

Simon got on his chest and reached out to grab Alvin's other hand, but he was too far to reach.

Simon yelled, "I can't reach you without falling down myself!"

Alvin was scared as he began to slip and yelled, "Well do something, I'm too young to die!"

Theodore yelled, "Alvin don't let go!"

Alvin yelled out of both fear and anger, "What is this iCarly?"

Jeanette yelled, "Guys, grab my ankles and lower me down, I'll grab him!"

Simon grabbed her ankles and hunger her upside down toward Alvin. Everyone else formed a line and held onto each other to stop Simon from falling down too. They wrapped their arms around each other's chests and Brittany had hears around Simon's.

Jeanette was now closer to Alvin and she held her arm out and yelled, "Alvin, grab my paw!"

Alvin reached out to grab her hand, but water was running down the side of the cliff, causing the dirt that Alvin was holding onto to come loose.

He fell before he could reach Jeanette's hand and he screamed, "Ahhhhhh!"

He fell ten feet and grabbed onto another dirt clod sticking out of the cliff; he held onto it for a few seconds but it too came loose and he fell again. The others pulled Jeanette and watched Alvin in fear. He grabbed another dirt clod sticking out of the cliff when he was halfway to the bottom but it wasn't long before it fell out too. When he fell again he grabbed another dirt clod when he was now ten feet away; but he fell off again. He then fell deep into the water.

They all gasped and Theodore yelled, "No!"

Simon looked back and forth and saw that there were some small shores not far away that would allow them to get into shallow water to help Alvin.

Simon looked down and saw some bubbles come from the water where Alvin fell and he yelled, "Quick! We have to help Alvin!"

He started running down the hill and everyone else followed him.

Meanwhile

Alvin was five feet under water and he felt pain from the fall; nothing was broken but his arms were hurting. He held his breath and tried to swim to the surface but he was having difficulty. He swam forward some and he felt something with his hands. There was something in front of him and he didn't know what it was, because the water was so dark. All fear of drowning left Alvin's mind as he didn't know what he just felt. Suddenly, a giant eye opened directly in front of him. It was slightly smaller than him but it was still huge compared to him. Alvin's eyes widened in shock and fear, because of the darkness he could only the eye that was now staring at him. It was slightly higher than him so it looked down some. Then it slowly began to move; a few bolts of lightning flashed as it moved, revealing some image of what it looked like. Alvin's eyes widened as he saw a giant creature pass in front of him. First he saw the head, which had a large snout with sharp teeth; it also had short horns on its head at the back. Alvin saw as it slowly passed him it had a long neck like a dinosaur. The neck was about ten feet long, long compared to a human, but bigger compared to a chipmunk. During the next lightning flashes Alvin saw its body pass him. It had four fins that looked like those of a whale; two in the front and two in the back. Alvin didn't even blink or care that he was in danger of drowning. He then watched as the tail passed him; it was long and the end had fins that went sideways like a whale's. Alvin realized that he had just seen the Loch Ness Monster with his own eyes. When it was gone he opened his mouth in shock and a bubble of air came out. He remembered that he was running out of air so he tried to swim up but a gentle current pulled him down some. After a moment he thought he was doomed; then he looked ahead during another flash of lightning. He saw the Loch Ness Monster's entire body far way; then it turned its neck and was pointing its snout at him. The sky was clear as Alvin saw nothing but black; suddenly another flash of lightning came and Alvin saw that the creature was heading his way and was getting closer. His eyes widened in fear when everything went dark again; during the next lightning flash the monster was but a few feet away from his body and he saw that as it got closer to him it began to open its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Alvin's eyes widened and he was so scared that his eyes closed and he passed out.

Hours later

The storm was over and the sun was starting to come up; it was now morning and Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were running around the loch to see if Alvin had washed up on a shore. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were beginning to lose hope but Simon and Theodore refused to believe that Alvin may be dead. Suddenly they were on a small hill of grass and they had a view of a shore that was only small pebbles. They looked at it to see Alvin lying down unconscious where the water and the land meet. They saw that he was soaking wet and his fingers were open.

Simon pointed at Alvin and yelled, "There he is!"

They all quickly ran to him on all fours and when they reached him they pulled him away from the water.

Simon began to push against Alvin's chest as he yelled, "Come on Alvin! Live! Live! Live!"

They were all worried until some water came out of Alvin's mouth and he coughed some and began to open his eyes. His eyes spun around as he didn't know what happened and his mind just restarted.


	4. The Legend of the Water Horse

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe

Legend of the Water Horse

When Alvin came to he saw that he was lying on his back and that Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were standing above him and looking down at him. He got up and felt his head as he moaned from being tired and from a mild headache.

He sat up and Jeanette asked, "Are you okay Alvin?"

Alvin pulled himself up and said, "Yeah, I think so."

Theodore hugged Alvin and said, "We thought you were a goner!"

Alvin smiled and said, "I almost was. I guess I got lucky and washed up on this shore before I could drown."

Theodore then said, "And before the Loch Ness Monster could eat you."

Simon pushed his glasses forward with a slightly annoyed expression as he said, "There is no Loch Ness Monster Theodore."

Alvin remembered something and immediately got on his feet as he said, "Yes there is!"

They were all surprised and Brittany asked, "You suddenly believe in the Loch Ness Monster?"

Alvin pointed his finger and said, "Yes!"

Jeanette curiously asked, "Why do you suddenly believe it's real?"

Alvin walked onto a small rock above everyone and he said, "Because last night, after I fell in the loch I tried to swim to the surface but had no luck. I was scared, but then I saw a giant eye open up in front of me. I saw the entire monster pass in front of me; it had horns, a snout, and a tail like a whale's. Then it came back and was about to eat me! I was so scared that I passed out; next thing I know I'm on this rocky shore with you guys looking at me."

Theodore and Eleanor had both scared and amazed expressions on their faces; Jeanette had an interested expression; Brittany had a slightly interested expression; Simon showed a sign of disbelief.

Simon had his eyes half closed as he said, "Alvin, you were dreaming."

Alvin yelled, "What?!"

Simon then said, "You obviously passed out from the lack of oxygen and dreamt that you saw the Loch Ness Monster."

Alvin refused to believe him and said, "No way! I'm telling you I know what I saw, and I saw the Loch Ness Monster!"

Simon then said, "Alvin, if you weren't dreaming then why weren't you eaten?"

Alvin thought and said, "Well… maybe… it…"

He stopped and said, "Okay so I don't know what happened, but I know what I saw!"

Simon then said, "You were dreaming; but we'll talk about that later, let's see if we can find someone who will help us."

He started to lead them into town while Alvin said, "I'm telling you guys, I saw…"

He stopped when he saw them leaving and he slouched and said, "Oh forget it."

They spent the next two hours trying to find someone who would be kind enough to help them. Every now and then Alvin would try to convince the others that he really did see the Loch Ness Monster. Theodore believed Alvin and Eleanor thought he was right as well. Brittany believed that Alvin wasn't crazy but a few times she believed that Alvin was trying to excite or scare them some. After another half hour they walked into a pub that was currently serving food for breakfast. They walked in while Alvin was trying to convince Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany that he really did see the Loch Ness Monster.

They walked to the bar and climbed onto an empty seat when Alvin said, "I'm not crazy, I know I saw the monster."

Suddenly Theodore looked on the wall behind the bar and saw the famous picture of the Loch Ness Monster.

He pointed at it and said, "Look, they have a picture of the monster."

The others looked at it and Simon said, "Theodore that's the most famous picture of it, it's just a fake."

Alvin looked at the picture and turned to Simon and said, "I say it's real!"

Suddenly they heard a voice say, "Oh your brother's right; it's a fake."

They turned to see an old man sitting in a corner booth of the bar with the window behind him. The man was wearing glasses and reading the newspaper.

Simon then looked at Alvin and said, "See Alvin! It's a fake; there is no Loch Ness Monster."

The man put his newspaper away and said, "Just hold on there lady; I never said that. In fact, there's more to that legend then people think."

They all turned to him with surprise and Alvin said, "Really?"

The man put his paper down and took his glasses off and said, "Yes, now if you want to here the real story…"

Alvin hopped off their chair and said, "I want to know."

Theodore followed Alvin and said, "Me too."

Jeanette came and said, "I'm interested."

Eleanor happily climbed off and followed the others and said, "Me too."

Simon rolled his eyes and Brittany was not very interested but they joined them. The six climbed onto the table in the corner booth and sat down as the man told them the story of the beast. (At this point imagine just the man moving his lips and the following reactions.) As the man told the story the chipmunks had different expressions; Alvin was lying on his chest while holding his head up but his eyes wide open with undivided attention. Theodore and Eleanor were sitting on their butts with happy expressions; Jeanette paid attention with a warm smile on her face as she liked the story. Brittany paid attention but showed boredom and no interest; she just looked at her fingers a few times. Simon had a similar expression because he did not believe it was a true but he was interested in hearing the end of the story and what the man was trying to tell them. The man told them about a boy named Angus McMorrow whose father was fighting in a war. He told them how the boy liked water but was afraid of drowning. He mentioned how the boy found an egg that hatched and a strange creature was born. The old man told them how the boy named the creature Crusoe and took care of it and how it somehow grew to great size in just a few days. He said the boy knew a man who told him about how the creature was called a Water Horse. He told them about how people saw the creature and that soldiers moved into the boy's home. He said the boy one day went on the loch to see that the creature had grown to the size of a whale. He mentioned how the boy road the creature on its back and underwater and how he felt happy, conquering his fear of water. When he mentioned how happy the boy was the man laughed like a father who had a son who was having fun with his friends. When he did this Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette had warm and happy smiles on their faces; Brittany had a small smile as she began to get interested, but Simon did not change his expression. The man then continued and told them about how the soldiers shot from a cannon into the loch and shot Crusoe. Everyone except Simon's eyes widened with shock as the man continued and told them about how Crusoe went wild and tried to kill Angus. He told them about how Crusoe changed and saved Angus from drowning and Angus helped him get out to sea.

When the man was finished he said, "Some say the creature comes back looking for his friend, but the boy… never saw him again."

Everyone except Simon smiled and Simon said with a blank expression, "Thank you for that interesting story Mr…."

The man then said, "Angus. Angus McMorrow is the name."

They all had their eyes wide open as they left the bar; they then started to walk on the street. When they were walking everyone except Simon had thrilled smiles on their faces.

Alvin then said, "See, I told you guys I saw it!"

Jeanette happily said, "That was a wonderful story he told us."

Brittany said, "I was bored at first, but it was nice."

Theodore happily said, "Why don't we go find Crusoe?"

Simon rolled his eyes and said, "Because he's not real."

They all looked at him with surprise and Brittany said, "You think he made that story up?!"

Simon turned to them with an honest face and said, "I'm not saying that, I just think that he was either exaggerating or he may have been… how should I put this?"

Alvin then asked, "Crazy?"

Simon slightly looked away and said, "I'd use a nicer word, but yes."

Jeanette asked, "Why do you think that?"

Simon answered, "Because it seems scientifically impossible. Even if that did happen that happened many years ago so Crusoe wouldn't be alive right now."

Alvin then said, "But Angus also said that there can only be one in a world at a time and that the Water Horse lays an egg and then dies."

Their eyes widened and Jeanette said, "Alvin's right. I forgot about that part."

Alvin conceitedly said, "I guess I paid more attention than you guys."

Simon asked, "If you can pay that much attention why do you have trouble in school?"

Alvin answered, "Because this is cool."

Simon then said, "Well I still don't believe the Loch Ness Monster is real. And I think we should be relieved because if it saw us in the water it would try to kill us."

Theodore had a confused expression and said, "But Mr. McMorrow said the Water Horse only attacked people because people shot at him and hurt him, but he was friendly."

Simon shot his finger up and said, "He said the creature was friendly to humans, but we are chipmunks. And since he says the creature eats fish and other meat, it might see us as a delicacy."

Suddenly Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor realized he had a point and became nervous. Alvin was the most nervous because he remembered his vision of the creature he saw trying to eat him. Suddenly their expressions changed when they heard Alvin's stomach growl; not long afterwards Theodore's stomach growled as well.

Simon put his hand on his stomach as he felt similar to them and said, "We should find something to eat."

They began walking to see if someone would give them food.

Meanwhile

Near the loch Zoey managed to steal a fishing boat and she planned to use it to catch fish so she could eat them.

She suddenly said, "Maybe I can make some money off the fish I catch too. I wish I had that treasure, and I would have had it if it weren't for those stupid chipmunks!"

What she didn't know was that in the loch behind her, a long neck emerged. It was the Loch Ness Monster (aka the Water Horse); it looked just like what Alvin saw but it had smooth skin like a dolphin's. The Water Horse was far away to where it would look as if it were as big as a human (the neck). It saw Zoey and looked at her with a curious and concerned expression, as if it knew she was up to something. Then the creature turned backwards like a whale and submerged itself under the water with a flip to where one could see its fins and tail.


	5. The New Crusoe

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe

The New Crusoe

In Italy Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were working on getting tickets to Scotland; Dave, Brains, and Wheelie were waiting in a hotel room while Rex was out.

Rex walked in and Dave said, "Well?"

Rex walked forward while answering, "The next flight to Scotland isn't until Friday."

Today was Tuesday so they had to wait three days.

Dave frowned and said, "I hope they're okay."

Brains stood up on the bed next to Dave's and said, "You kidding! Nothing's gonna hurt those munks!"

Wheelie stood up next to him and said, "Brains is right, they'll be fine."

Rex stood tall as he said, "Yeah, they'll be fine as long as they have each other."

Meanwhile in Scotland

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were walking through the streets of town, trying to find someone who would help them. They began to lose hope when suddenly a thirteen year old boy came to them outside a restaurant with tables outside.

The boy said, "Why do you wee kids look sad?"

They turned to him and Simon said, "We're sort of lost and have no where to go, but no one will help us."

The boy asked, "Are you hungry?"

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor turned to him and anxiously said, "Yes!"

The boy turned slightly and moved his arm while saying, "Come with me."

They followed him to a small table outside and he ordered some food for them. After a few minutes of waiting a waitress brought them some food as she spoke with a Scottish accent. She put a plate of food in front of the chipmunks and when she was gone they looked at it with weird expressions.

Brittany looked at the boy and asked, "What is this?"

The boy answered, "Haggis, a traditional Scottish delicacy."

Jeanette smiled and said, "Oooh, we get to eat Scottish food in Scotland."

Alvin looked it with doubt and asked, "What's in it?"

The boy answered, "It's a boiled sheep stomach filled with suet, seasoning, and oatmeal."

Simon, Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor shuddered in disgust but Theodore smiled and said, "I'll try some."

He held the fork like a spear and ate some and smiled and said, "It's good."

Eleanor decided to try some and after a bite she smiled and said, "It's better than it looks."

Brittany wagged her finger and said, "There's no way I'm eating that!"

Alvin looked at it with disgust but said, "I haven't eaten since we got here, I'm desperate!"

He closed his eyes and took a bite, but then spit it out and rubbed his hands on his tongue to get it all off.

The boy moved his plate to them and showed them his smoked salmon and he said, "If you don't like it you can have some of this."

Alvin walked to it and said, "I'll eat anything to get that haggis taste out of my mouth."

He took a fork and knife and took a bite out of it and said, "It's okay."

Brittany and Simon began to join him and the boy ate some because he was hungry too. Jeanette tried the haggis but after she swallowed it she moaned in disgust and then ate some of the fish. When they were done almost all of the haggis and fish was gone; Theodore ate more haggis than Eleanor because she didn't like it as much as he did.

When they were done Simon smiled as he looked at the boy and said, "Thank you for sharing your food with us."

The boy smiled and said, "Ay you're welcome ya wee chipmunk."

Jeanette smiled and said, "Yes thank you..."

She stopped because she was going to say his name but he never told her and she said, "Actually, you never told us your name."

The boy answered, "My name is William."

(William was the name of the boy at the end of The Water Horse.)

Simon happily said, "Well thank you William."

William smiled and said, "You're welcome. I've heard of you wee chipmunks. What brings you here?"

Brittany glared at Alvin as she said, "We're here because SOMEONE left us at the airport on our way to Italy, so we got on the wrong plane and were separated from our guardian."

William drank a beverage and when he finished he asked, "How has your time here been?"

Theodore frowned and said, "Not so good so far, we don't have anywhere to stay."

William sadly said, "I'm sorry to hear that. I'd offer you to stay with me but I'm afraid my mother would not approve of it."

Eleanor frowned but said, "That's okay, it hasn't been that bad anyway."

Simon showed an emotionless expression as he slightly looked away and said, "This experience has been a little interesting. Alvin fell in loch and thought he saw the Loch Ness Monster."

Alvin stood up and pointed at Simon with an angry expression and said, "I did see it! It had a long neck and a huge body; it had a snout and horns on its head and a tail like a whale's."

William suddenly said, "Ay ya did see the creature laddie."

Simon looked at William with surprise and asked, "You believe in it too?"

William answered, "I know the creature; I've seen him when he was just an egg."

Eleanor smiled because it reminded her of Angus' story and she said, "The Water Horse!"

William was confused and asked, "What?"

Jeanette stood up with a smile as she said, "A nice old man named Angus McMorrow told us a story about when he was a boy he found an egg that hatched into a small creature. He saved its life and learned from a friend that it was a Water Horse. He told us that took care of him and named him. He said there can only be one in the world at a time and that before it dies it lays an egg and the Water Horse has to take care of itself. He said that it grew very fast and became an adult very soon; he rode it in the loch and overcame his fear of water. He told us that soldiers from the war gave them trouble and that the creature saved his life and he helped it get out to sea."

William smiled and nodded as he said, "Something like that happened to me when I was younger. I found the egg which hatched into the creature and I took care of him. He grew to the size of a house, so I released him into the loch. But I never rode him or named him; though I have thought about what I should name him."

Theodore smiled and stood up while saying, "How about Crusoe?"

William pointed at Theodore with a smile and said, "That's good idea young one. How'd ya think of that?"

Eleanor knew the answer and said, "That's what Angus said he named the one he knew."

William nodded and said, "Ay then that be his name, Crusoe."

Jeanette realized something and said, "Wait, if you found him when he was an egg, that means the one Angus knew died."

Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor frowned as they thought that was sad but William said, "Ay nothing lasts forever. Maybe one day he will live again."

His statement cheered them up and when the bill came he paid it and left and waved goodbye to them with a smile. They all waved goodbye with warm smiles on their faces.

Three hours

The sky was starting to turn slightly orange and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were thinking about what William told them.

They were walking next to each other and Alvin said to Simon (walking next to him), "I told you I saw it!"

Simon was still skeptical as he said, "William's story was interesting but it hardly qualifies as proof."

Alvin was surprised and his jaw dropped open with an expression someone would have when saying "you've got to be kidding me" and he said, "What more do you need?!"

Simon pointed his finger up while saying, "I'll believe it when I see undeniable proof."

They were walking near the docks when Jeanette said, "I'm beginning to think there is a good chance that it is real and that Alvin did see it."

Brittany was walking next to Theodore and Eleanor when she looked across at Simon and said, "They both told us the same stories, I think there may be something to this."

They walked by a dock that had a bunch of big fishing boats when Simon said, "Like I said, I'll believe it when I see it."

On the dock they were near Zoey climbed out of her fishing boat feeling angry and she said, "I hate this!"

Suddenly she looked at the end of the dock and was surprised to see the chipmunks walking by.

An evil smile appeared on her face and she quickly walked to them; when she was behind them she looked down and said, "Well look what the tide washed in!"

They turned around with confusion and when they looked up and saw Zoey's face their eyes widened and they screamed.

Simon yelled, "Zoey, how did you survive the volcanic eruption?!"

Zoey smiled evilly as she said, "I managed to make my own raft and escape before the lava could cook me; I was floating at sea until I was rescued and ended up here."

She then reached down to grab them while saying, "Now it's payback time!"

They turned around and began to run but she grabbed Theodore's tail. The others ran back to save him but they only doomed themselves as she grabbed them by their tails too.

She held them upside down and walked to the fishing boat she had while saying, "Too bad you don't have Dave, Rex, or your little robot friends to protect you now!"

She tied them up and hung them near the edge while saying, "You're going for a little swim!"

**Author's note: I made William thirteen because The Water Horse was made in 2007, so let's say he was eight then and since it's been five years now he's thirteen.**


	6. We're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe

We're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat

Zoey had the Chipmunks and the Chipettes tied up by a rope and they were in a circle trying to struggle to escape. The rope was rapped around a piece of metal near the railing on the edge of the boat. They were at the back of the boat and were slightly rotating back and forth as they tried to escape. Zoey was inside the driver's area and she was driving the boat out into the loch. She had an evil smile on her face as she had a plan to get rid of the chipmunks. The chipmunks were still trying to escape as they rotated and wiggled their bodies and heads around. They all had their eyes closed until they rotated to where Alvin was facing in the direction of the shore they came from. He suddenly opened his eyes, then they widened and he stopped moving when he saw something moving near the surface of the water. It was hard to tell what it was but it was moving fast and causing some small waves, then it disappeared below the surface.

Brittany opened her eyes and noticed Alvin next to her, she saw that he wasn't moving and yelled, "Alvin what are you doing?!"

Alvin came back to reality and said, "What?"

Simon noticed what was going on and said, "Alvin focus, we need to break free!"

Alvin realized he was right and said, "Oh right!"

They all continued to struggle when Zoey stopped in the middle of the loch with an evil smile on her face.

She stared into space and said, "Better make the best of the time you have left because soon you'll all be sleeping with the fishes!"

She continued to stair into space while laughing maniacally; while she did this Jeanette caught sight of a crab trap with a hole in it next to them. Because it had a hole in it there were rusty bars sticking out, some very close to them. They were sharp enough to cut their ropes but were slightly higher than them.

Zoey was still laughing maniacally so Jeanette whispered, "Guys, if we swing over to the broken bars from the crab traps over there, maybe we can get them to cut the ropes."

Simon saw what she was talking about and said, "Jeanette's right, we have to swing over there."

They started swinging their legs back and forth and they started going back and forth; they got higher and higher every time. After a few seconds their rope got caught on one of the broken bars and it began to weaken the ropes until they broke. The chipmunks fell down and Zoey turned around and saw them free.

Zoey looked at them with an angry expression and yelled, "Oh no you don't!"

She ran toward them and Simon yelled, "Scatter!"

They ran into different directions on all fours; they ran around the deck and Zoey kept chasing each of them. Zoey would chase one of them but when she lost them she would go after whoever was closest to her. At one point she cornered Theodore on a pipe on the outside wall of the driver's area. She almost grabbed him until she looked up and saw Alvin; Alvin jumped on her face and started scratching her. She struggled to maintain her footing as she tried to pull him off. He jumped off and she fell back against the railing on the side of the boat. Alvin ran away to the other side while Zoey began to pull herself up. Alvin suddenly stopped when he looked over the edge to see something emerge from the surface of the water. He couldn't see the hole thing but it looked like the top of a head; it had skin that was smooth like a dolphin's and two small horns (bigger than him) that he recognized. He stood still with his eyes wide open until Zoey grabbed his tail and held him upside down.

She laughed maniacally and said, "Got ya!"

The others watched and yelled, "Alvin!"

Zoey turned to them with an angry look and started chasing Theodore. Theodore was doing well until he tripped and fell down. Zoey grabbed his tail and held him in the same hand she was holding Alvin. She began chasing Brittany and they approached the side while something was moving below the surface and caused a small wave that splashed some water on the deck. Brittany slipped and fell; Zoey grabbed Brittany's tail and held her in the hand she was holding Alvin and Theodore. Zoey then began to chase Eleanor, but after a while the same thing happened; Eleanor slipped and fell and Zoey grabbed her and held her in the same hand she was holding the others. Then the same thing happened to Simon, and then Jeanette.

She laughed maniacally as she held them upside down and said, "Revenge is sweet!"

She walked toward the steer of the boat and held the chipmunks down as she began to tie a rope tightly around their tails. When it was tight around their tails she let go and began to tie the other end to something else.

(At this point imagine the theme music from Jaws.)

Alvin suddenly heard something and said to the others, "Listen."

He put his hand over his hear to listen while Theodore asked, "What is it?"

Alvin said, "Theme music."

Simon rolled his eyes and thought he was joking until he heard it too. Suddenly he turned his head to see a motor boat twenty feet away from their fishing boat. There was an old man in it and there was a boom box playing the theme music from Jaws; but the old man would not be any help to them because he was sleeping. While Zoey continued to tie the rope Alvin looked out in the water to see something big move at the surface. Alvin saw it turn some and then he saw a tail stick out of the water; it looked like the tail of a whale, then it went back into the water. Alvin knew what it was and his eyes widened in fear as Zoey picked them up and held them upside down. Simon and Jeanette were holding their glasses to keep them from falling off their heads.

They all struggled to get free while Alvin yelled, "We have to get out of here! The monster's here!"

Simon angrily yelled, "This is not the time Alvin!"

Zoey held them over the edge; she held two parts of the rope. She held on part that the chipmunks were dangling from and the other end of the rope was tied to an anchor. If Zoey dropped them in the water they would sink like a rock and drown.

Zoey had an evil smile as she said, "Well if the monster is real I hope he likes the taste of chipmunks."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes kept wiggling to get free; Alvin was as well until he stopped and began to stare at something. (Music continues.) He stared with his eyes wide open in a frightened expression and his arms dangled over his head (because they're upside down).

Brittany suddenly noticed that Alvin stopped moving and began to follow his eyes as she said, "Alvin what are you…"

She stopped when she saw what he was looking at and her eyes widened with the same expression.

Theodore was next to Brittany when he noticed them and said, "Guys what's…"

He turned to see what they were staring at and his eyes widened as well. Eleanor was dangling next to Alvin when she noticed their expressions and she turned to see what they were looking at without a word. Her eyes widened in fear and Jeanette noticed them.

She was next to Eleanor when she asked, "Why did you guys…"

She stopped when she saw what they were staring at and her eyes widened as well. Simon noticed they all stopped moving and he pulled his upper body up to see them (because they were in circular positions and he was at the back).

He held his glasses as he said, "What are you guys looking…"

He followed their eyes and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open when he saw what they were looking at.

Zoey looked at them with an expression of both anger and confusion as she asked, "What are you looking at?"

She turned around and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. They all looked to see that on the other side of the boat was the Loch Ness Monster. It looked just like Alvin had described, a large creature with a large neck, a snout, horns, and skin that was smooth like a dolphin's. Its neck was sticking out of the water as it looked in their direction with a face that looked like it was angry. Its neck was bent slightly like an S as it looked down at them. After a minute it flipped over and went back under the water and they all started to panic; Zoey was so scared that she didn't let go of the chipmunks or the anchor.

They all looked down at the water with fear and Zoey asked, "Where did it go?!"

The creature swam down deep below the boat then turned back up. It started swimming toward them while spinning like a corkscrew. It rammed the bottom of the boat and propelled it out of the water and into the air and also broke it in half. The creature came out of the water and fell back in as both halves of the boat came out. The half that Zoey and the chipmunks were on went ten feet into the air. It knocked Zoey into the air and she accidentally through the anchor and the chipmunks into the air behind her. Fortunately the anchor spun around some and its wait caused the rope to snap halfway between. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes landed on the deck of the boat while Zoey fell in the water. Her head quickly emerged and she held onto a large piece of wood that came off when the ship broke. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were on the boat and noticed that it was slowly sinking. They began to try to untie themselves quickly with scared expressions. They turned to see the monster's head emerge from the water and looked down at Zoey trying to kick herself to shore with the wood.

Zoey turned her head and screamed before yelling, "Get away from me!"

The creature roared at her like it was furious and she quickly began to kick the water to get away.

The chipmunks managed to untie their tails and Jeanette looked at the monster roaring at Zoey and she said, "We have to get out of here!"

They looked around the half of the boat and Alvin pointed to a large piece of wood from the deck floating in the water and said, "There!"

They quickly ran to the edge and jumped on it before it got away. They sat down and tried to avoid tipping it, because for them it was like a canoe or a large surfboard. They began to paddle while Alvin turned and looked at the monster looking at Zoey. It kept growling loudly and she kept kicking to get away from it while screaming; then it roared loudly at her like it was threatening her.

As she kicked toward the shore the chipmunks continued to paddle the other way and Brittany yelled, "Hurry up guys!"

The creature heard them and turned to them and they saw it looking at them even though it was now far away.

Simon yelled, "Keep paddling!"

Theodore turned to the creature and saw that its facial expression of rage and ferociousness changed to one that looked like innocence and it roared at them for a short second but it sounded different. When it roared that time it sounded like it felt emotions and not rage like a ferocious beast.


	7. Mysteries of the Deep

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe

Mysteries of the Deep

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had finally made it to the shore of the Loch, where the ground was covered with small pebbles. When they couldn't paddle anymore they got off and collapsed on the ground while breathing heavily from fear.

Eleanor was staring toward the sky when she said, "That was the scariest thing I've ever been through!"

Brittany sat up and said, "We're lucky to be alive!"

Alvin quickly pulled himself onto his feet and turned to Simon and said, "I told you I saw the Loch Ness Monster!"

Simon shook his fur around to dry off before pushing his glasses forward while saying, "We don't know that we did see it. We could have been so scared that our minds played tricks on us."

Everyone looked at Simon with surprise and Brittany stood up next to Alvin; they both had expressions of disbelief as Alvin said, "Are ya kidding me!"

Simon showed an angry expression and said, "Okay, I know that we saw it, I just don't like to admit that I was wrong about something like that!"

Jeanette stood up and said, "We're lucky that he didn't kill us!"

Brittany stared into space as she said, "Yeah, we could have been his dinner!"

Theodore then walked behind them and said, "Wait, maybe he only came to save us from Zoey. What if he's actually really nice."

Everyone except Eleanor looked at Theodore with disbelief and Simon stepped forward and said, "Theodore, he nearly killed us. He sunk the boat and attacked us!"

Eleanor stood next to Theodore and said, "But maybe he only attacked the boat to stop Zoey from killing us. He never actually tried to eat us."

Alvin and Brittany were standing behind Simon when Alvin held his right elbow and put his finger on his chin as he thought for a moment and realized she had a point.

Jeanette suddenly put her left hand on Eleanor's shoulder and said, "Eleanor, he may not have tried to eat us, but he did put us in danger of drowning."

Simon suddenly said, "Guys let's talk about this later. It will be dark soon and we need to rest for the day."

Jeanette nodded and Simon began to lead them up hill; Jeanette followed him with Theodore and Eleanor walking behind her. They walked past Alvin and Brittany and Brittany began to follow them. Alvin was still thinking about what Eleanor said and he moved his finger up and was about to say something but he had second thoughts and followed the others.

Meanwhile

Zoey managed to kick herself to another shore and she stood up and began breathing heavily. She was soaking wet and looked out into Loch Ness with fear and amazement. Zoey had forgotten all about the chipmunks because she still couldn't believe that she was attacked by the Loch Ness Monster.

She turned away from the loch and stared into space while saying to herself, "I can't believe the Loch Ness Monster is actually real!"

She stared into space; suddenly her expression of fear and horror turned into an expression of evil and maliciousness.

She then remembered the treasure on the island and said to herself, "Forget that treasure, if I can catch that thing I will be the richest girl in the world!"

She then began to laugh evilly as she walked toward the town while rubbing her hands together.

Meanwhile in Italy

Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were sitting in their hotel room; Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were sitting on the bed closest to the balcony and Dave was standing on the other one. Rex had his laptop on his lap and he, Brains, and Wheelie were looking at the screen that showed the location of the chipmunks.

Dave looked at them and asked, "How are they doing?"

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie turned to him with angry expressions and Rex said, "I don't know! The tracking devices in their heads show us their location, not what's happening to them!"

Dave held his hands up and said, "Sorry! I'm just worried about them. Can you tell me anything about them right now?"

Wheelie looked at the screen and said, "All it says is that they're somewhere near Loch Ness."

Dave stared into space and said, "I just hope they're not hurt."

An hour later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were walking along a path for cars, up a hill that was a huge field of grass. The sky was darker than it was earlier; there was only a hair of sunlight on the horizon. They were tired as they walked on the path and their feet were starting to hurt.

Jeanette held herself as she shivered and made a sound; then she said, "It's getting cold. I sure hope we find somewhere to stay soon."

Suddenly they came up to the top of the hill where they saw a wooden fence surrounding a huge patch of grass, where cows would stay. A few yards a head of them, at the end of the path, were some bushes and trees and an old abandoned house.

The others began to shiver and Alvin was the first to notice the house; he pointed to it and said, "Why don't we spend the night in there."

The others looked at the house and they stopped walking, they felt relieved.

Suddenly Eleanor thought about Angus's story and she said, "Guys, I think that's the house Angus said he stayed in when he was young."

Simon straightened his glasses and his eyes widened as he said, "I think you may be right Eleanor."

Alvin turned to the others and said, "Well what are we standing out here freezing our tails off for! Let's go in!"

They hurried to the front door and pushed it open to get in; the house was dark and dusty, there were a few pieces of wood that had fallen off the walls. There were also some old chairs and tables in the room to their left, some of them were lying on their backs and sideways. The room had windows that let the small bit of sunlight into the room, some of them were cracked. In the room to their right was a small living room with a dusty rug, couch, and chair; along with a small table and lamp. In front of them was a staircase with a small hallway to the left with a few rooms, including the kitchen.

They took a few steps forward and looked at the dark and dusty house; then Alvin said, "The years have not been kind to this place."

Jeanette looked around while stating, "This place probably hasn't been used since the war ended; and with no one to look after it it's no surprise it became so old and dusty."

Brittany looked around with disgust and said, "I cannot believe we're going to spend the night here! I hope no one finds us! I can't be seen in a disgusting place like this!"

Alvin faced away from her but turned his eyes to her and said, "I don't think we have a choice."

Brittany rolled her eyes with an angry look and Eleanor walked up to her side and said, "Look at the bright side Brittany at least we're out of the cold."

Simon stood in front of the staircase and said, "There are probably some bedrooms we can stay in upstairs."

They got on all fours and hopped up the stairs and walked into a dusty hallway; they saw some open doors to rooms that had light from the moon shining in. They walked into the room at the end of the hall and saw a dusty bedroom; it had a window and a bed with a mattress and a dusty blanket on the floor. It also had a nightstand next to the bed with a dusty old radio on it.

Simon thought for a moment and said, "This must be Angus' old room."

While he was talking Jeanette went back into the hallway and looked in the bedroom next to the one the others were in.

When Simon finished his statement she called, "And this must have been his sister's room."

The others heard her and entered the room she was in to see a small room that had a slightly larger bed than the other one. There were some old worn out pillows that had a few holes in the cases along with dust. There was also a dusty blanket on the floor; there was also a dusty table.

Simon quickly ran on all fours and climbed onto the bed and grabbed one of the pillows, and he said, "Well, everyone take a pillow into the other room and we'll see if we can get a good night's sleep."

They did as he said and helped him pick up a pillow and take it into Angus' room. They climbed up to try and pass the pillow onto the mattress.

They had difficulty getting it up and while they did Simon said, "It's days like this I wish we were bigger."

They managed to get the pillow onto the mattress and then went back into the other room and brought the other pillow in. After they got both pillows on the mattress they all began pulling on the blanket to get it onto the mattress. Then they started to wipe the dust off the dust and they sat on the mattress for a few minutes. They didn't have sheets for them but they were willing to settle for them.

Suddenly Theodore said, "Guys, I really think that the monster was trying to help us."

Simon shook his head indicating he was annoyed and said, "Theodore, the creature attacked us because it probably wanted to eat us or we were trespassing on its territory. It probably didn't care that Zoey was trying to kill us."

Alvin suddenly said, "I don't know Simon. If the monster didn't attack the boat Zoey would have dropped us with that anchor and we would have drowned."

Simon then said, "Alvin I think that was just a coincidence. Did you see the way it acted! It was as if it was some sort of evil demon."

Eleanor then stated, "But it didn't try to eat us. It only tried to eat Zoey."

Simon then replied, "Maybe but if it saw us when we were closer it probably would have tried to eat us."

Alvin then said, "Come on Si! Why can't you except that we might be right?!"

Simon had a slightly angry look as he said, "I can except that you guys may be right! I just feel you're not right about this!"

Jeanette suddenly said, "Why don't we stop this and get some sleep."

Simon then said, "Jeanette's right, we should get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Alvin and Theodore felt that Simon was wrong about the creature but they were also too tired to argue. They all huddled together on the pillow and pulled the blanket over their bodies. Alvin and Brittany slept next to each other and Simon and Jeanette slept together right next to them. Theodore and Eleanor were sleeping together with their heads on top of Alvin and Jeanette's chests, because they were close to the point where they were touching. After only a few seconds, the six of them were deep in their sleep. They began to move some in their sleep. Alvin stretched his arms out and held Brittany close to the point where their noses were touching. Jeanette was on her back with her head leaning on Simon's shoulder. Theodore and Eleanor were sleeping on their backs and were holding each others hands under the blanket.


	8. An Amazing Friendship

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe

An Amazing Friendship

It was now morning and the sun was shining through the window of the old house the chipmunks were staying in. Alvin and Brittany woke up at the same time and their eyes looked around half closed from just waking up. Suddenly they looked at each other and both their eyes widened when they saw how close they were together and how Alvin had his arms around Brittany. He let go of her and they quickly backed away from each other in both surprise and nervousness. They stood up and Brittany put her fingers together as she slightly looked away and Alvin held his arm nervously.

Alvin then chuckled and said, "Uh, sorry about that Brittany."

Brittany tried to hide her nervousness and how she felt as she said, "It's okay Alvin."

Alvin turned his head and Brittany looked behind him and they both saw that Simon and Jeanette were still asleep. They quietly climbed off the bed and wiped some dust off their clothes. Brittany had an expression of both disgust and embarrassment as she wiped the dust off. They both looked to see Theodore and Eleanor standing on the window sill and staring out the window. Alvin and Brittany looked at them with concern and they climbed up onto the window sill and stood next to them.

Alvin looked at Theodore and asked, "Yo Theo, what's up?"

Theodore turned to Alvin when he heard his voice but then turned back to look at Loch Ness and he said, "I really think that the Loch Ness Monster was trying to help us."

Alvin looked at the loch and honestly said, "So do I Theodore."

Eleanor looked at Brittany and said, "I'd like to know whether or not it was trying to help us."

Brittany stared at the loch and said, "Yeah, I'd like to know too."

Alvin suddenly smiled as he got an idea and anxiously said, "Hey guys, why don't we go down to the loch and see if he comes and then maybe we'll find out!"

Theodore turned and smiled and said, "Oh that sounds great!"

They both jumped onto the ground and started walking, then Brittany and Eleanor climbed down with surprised expressions and Brittany asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?!"

Alvin turned with a big smile and said, "I say he was trying to help us, so we've got nothing to lose!"

Eleanor had a concerned expression as she pointed to Simon and Jeanette sleeping and said, "What about Simon and Jeanette?"

Alvin smiled as he waved down his hand and said, "They're not going anywhere."

As he continued he pointed his finger up and said, "Plus, we'll just leave them a note saying where we are."

They left the room and spent a half hour looking through the abandoned house until they found some old dusty paper and a pencil, then they went back into the bedroom and wrote on a piece of paper explaining where they were going and they left it on the bed for Simon and Jeanette. They walked out the front door they came in the night before and walked down to the loch and stood at the end of the dock. They all stood near the edge of the dock in a straight line. Theodore was standing to Alvin's left, Eleanor was standing to Theodore's left, and Brittany stood to the left of Eleanor. They turned their heads back and forth slowly to look and see if the creature was anywhere around.

Theodore suddenly yelled, "Hello?"

Eleanor suddenly yelled, "Is anyone there?"

After ten minutes Brittany turned to the others with an angry expression and said, "Look, I don't want to waist my whole day out here! Let's go get breakfast."

While she said this Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor's eyes widened as they looked behind Brittany with shock.

Brittany looked at them with confusion but then she realized something and stared into space with her eyes half closed as she said, "He's right behind me isn't he?"

Alvin nodded his head and she turned around to see Crusoe's neck raised out of the water next to the end of the dock they were standing on. They looked at him with fear but then they noticed that he had a facial expression that was warm and inviting with a smile.

Theodore walked forward carefully and said, "Hi."

Then Crusoe lowered his head down toward them and je gently rubbed the tip of it's snout against Theodore's forehead. Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor were scared for him but after it continued for five more minutes they began to smile and Theodore laughed with joy. Eleanor walked over and stood next to Theodore and she began to rub the creature's snout with a friendly smile.

Alvin and Brittany joined them and began to rub the snout and Alvin smiled as he said, "And Simon thought he was a monster!"

Eleanor chuckled and said, "His skin feels nice and smooth like a dolphin's."

Brittany smiled as she continued to rub the creature's skin and said, "He sure is big!"

As they continued to rub him he gently growled in a manner meaning he was friendly and liked them.

Theodore smiled as he rubbed both his hands on the snout and said, "Angus was right about him; he is nice!"

Alvin eyes widened as he remembered what Angus told them and he smiled as he got an idea and said, "Hey guys, let's ride him!"

Brittany's eyes widened as she said, "What?! No way!"

Alvin looked at Brittany with a smile and he teased her as he said, "What's the matter? Are ya scared?!"

Brittany showed an angry and honest expression as she said, "No, I just don't want to ruin my outfit!"

Alvin's smile disappeared and his eyes were half closed as he showed that he was annoyed. Suddenly the creature lowered his head to the point where it was right next to the dock and the chipmunks could just walk onto the top of his head.

Alvin smiled and looked at the others with an encouraging expression as he said, "Come on guys, it'll be fun!"

They were against it but after a few minutes they gave in and they all walked on top of the creature's head. Then they slid down the back of the neck and onto the back. They stretched their arms out to hold onto the curved sides as tightly as possible as they were only a few inches off the surface of the water. Crusoe then turned around and started to swim slowly and gently to the center of the loch and as he moved the chipmunks looked around with expressions of interest and awww.

They had warm smiles on their faces and Theodore happily said, "This is fun!"

Alvin smiled as he climbed up the back of the creature's head and stood on its forehead between its horns.

Alvin was excited as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "This is awesome!"

The creature moved its eyes up as it felt Alvin on its forehead; then he tilted his head up and Alvin lost his balance and fell of and onto his back near the neck, with Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor.

Brittany smiled and Alvin had an annoyed expression as he sarcastically said, "Very funny!"

The creature turned its head to the left to look at them; then it slowly raised its head and moved its neck back slightly.

Everyone except Alvin had worried expressions as Alvin was confused as he said, "What's he?..."

He was cut off when Brittany screamed, "Hold on!"

The creature curved its neck and began to quickly turn down into the water. Alvin's eyes widened and before the chipmunks' bodies hit the water they held onto the creature as tight as they could. The creature quickly swam down toward the loch floor and the chipmunks held tightly onto its back with their claws slightly digging into the skin. All of them, including Alvin, had their eyes wide open as they feared they would drown. The creature then quickly swam along the loch floor and as they moved through the water the chipmunks' fur moved as if it was blowing in the wind and a few bubbles came out of their mouths. Alvin suddenly pulled his left arm off and pounded on the side of the creature's neck. The creature turned its head with concern as it could tell the chipmunks needed air. The creature swam to the surface of the water and for a moment in slow motion the upper half of its body went into the air and water went everywhere. The chipmunks were now soaking wet and got all the air they could before the creature bent forward and went back into the water. As the creature swam down quickly with the chipmunks holding onto its back they looked around with fear. A few seconds later their expressions of fear turned to interest and amazement as they saw huge rock formations and large groups of fish passing by. Then the creature quickly swam to the surface and the front half of its body shot out of the water (in slow motion) and the chipmunks had expressions of astonishment and Alvin began to smile. The creature swam at the surface of the water for a moment while Alvin climbed up a little on the back of its neck.

He looked at Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor with a smile and said, "Guys! This is awesome!"

Brittany showed surprise as she said, "What?! We could have died!"

Alvin stuck his right hand out as he said, "Yeah but we didn't! And did you see the stuff down there?! It was amazing!"

Theodore suddenly smiled with realization and said, "He's right; that was fun!"

Eleanor smiled and said, "It was nice."

Brittany thought for a second and said, "Well, I guess it was kind of fun."

They all turned to Crusoe, who had his head sideways facing them as he smiled at them. He looked at them and could tell they were having a good time. Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor smiled while Brittany showed a sign of nervousness before the creature bent down and swam into the water. The creature swam deep and moved slightly slow so that the chipmunks could see what was on the loch floor. They looked around to see eels and fish nearby; they also saw a kelp forest and saw that as the creature approached it fish flew out of it like birds flying out of trees. All of them including Brittany looked at it with amazement and Brittany began to smile. Then Crusoe quickly swam to the surface and the front half of his body shot out of the water and Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor screamed in excitement.

Meanwhile

Simon and Jeanette woke up and rubbed their eyelids under their glasses. Simon opened his eyes and noticed that Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were gone.

He looked around with a small amount of concern and said, "Where are Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor?"

Jeanette opened her eyes and looked around until she saw a folded note on the other end of the bed.

She walked to it with a curious expression and said, "A note."

Simon followed her as she picked it up and unfolded it so that they could read it.

Jeanette read it aloud while Simon followed in his head.

Jeanette read it and said, "Dear Simon and Jeanette,

Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany, and I have gone to the loch to see if the monster really is friendly. Don't worry we'll be fine; I think it really was trying to help us. We'll be back before lunch.

Love, Alvin."

Simon and Jeanette's eyes widened and they looked at each other with expressions of fear.

Simon then said, "We've got to save them before that thing kills them!"

Jeanette did not change here expression as she said, "I definitely agree but I think they might be right about the monster."

Simon showed extreme fear as he jerked his hands in front of him and said, "It doesn't matter we have to go get them!"

Jeanette nodded in agreement and they hopped off the bed and ran out the door on all fours. They then ran out of the old house and on the path that they walked on the night before. After fifteen minutes Simon and Jeanette came to the loch and they hurried to the dock that Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were on earlier; they turned their heads in different directions with their hands over their eyes. They had worried expressions as they searched for their siblings.

Simon then put his hands on the sides of his mouth as he yelled, "Alvin! Theodore!"

Jeanette did the same thing as she yelled, "Brittany! Eleanor!"

They both took their hands off their faces and stared out into the loch, without turning his head Simon said to Jeanette, "Where are they?"

Suddenly the creature jerked its head out of the water and above them quickly. Simon and Jeanette screamed in fear they embraced each other and looked at the creature with fear. The creature looked at them with a smile and then Simon and Jeanette's eyes turned to each other and widened in shock when they noticed they were hugging. They quickly let go of each other; Simon had both his hands behind his back and Jeanette was holding onto her left arm. They both chuckled nervously to hide their feelings for each other. Then their eyes widened when they heard Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor laugh in excitement. They stepped forward and looked over the edge of the dock to see their siblings sitting on the creatures back where its neck meets its body. They noticed the huge smiles on their faces and how they were soaking wet.

As Simon and Jeanette looked at them with surprise Alvin looked up at them and said, "Guys, this thing is awesome!"

Theodore smiled and nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah, and he really is nice!"

Eleanor agreed as she said, "Yeah, he took us on a wonderful ride under water in the loch."

Simon showed a tense look as he moved his arms and said, "Come on guys! Get off of that thing!"

Alvin showed a surprised expression as he shook his head and said, "No way! Come on! It's awesome!"

He pointed at them with smiles as he said, "You two have got to try this!"

Simon shook his head as he proclaimed, "Absolutely not! That is too dangerous! The odds of a chipmunk falling off that thing are one out of six!"

But as he was talking Crusoe lowered his head toward Jeanette and used the tip of his snout to carefully grab the back of her jacket. It then slowly lifted her a few inches into the air and Jeanette screamed out of surprise and nervousness.

Simon looked up and saw Jeanette being slowly lifted over his head and he began to panic as he screamed, "Jeanette!"

He then jumped up and grabbed her legs as if he could stop the creature from lifting her but he was lifted with her. The creature held them high in the air before it quickly moved its snout into the air and let go of Jeanette's shirt. It then threw them a few inches in the air and both of them slid down the back of the creature's neck. They screamed and held each others hands as they approached Alvin, Brittan, Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin and Theodore held out one of their hands and grabbed Simon and Jeanette's free hands and put them on the back of the creature. The creature then began to swim on the surface of the water away from the dock. As it slowly moved Simon and Jeanette held on tightly and turned their heads and looked at the deep water with fear and nervousness. Then the creature raised its head in the air and began to bend its neck backwards. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor screamed out of excitement while at the same time Simon and Jeanette screamed in fear. Crusoe then swam down into the water quickly; as they moved through the water a few small bubbles escaped from Simon and Jeanette's lips as they had one hand free to hold their glasses into place. Simon panicked as he began to slightly slip until finally he accidentally let go of the creature's neck. He then floated away from the others as they quickly swam away. The rest of the chipmunks turned to him with frightened expressions. Simon panicked as he looked up toward the surface and began to quickly move his arms and legs to try and swim to the top but he didn't move much. It seemed as though he was doomed until he looked down to see the creature swimming beneath him with the others on its back. It curved up toward him and swam at him quickly; the creature's head missed Simon but he was so close to the body that as it moved up Alvin held out his hand and grabbed Simon and held him against the creature's body. Crusoe shot the front half of his body out of the water with its fins out and Simon and Jeanette held tightly onto the body.

They breathed heavily and Simon said, "I'm lucky to be alive!"

The creature turned its head sideways to look at them before it bent its neck back to submerge again.

As its neck moved backwards Simon shook his head and yelled, "No, no, no, no!"

The creature swam into the water again and Simon and Jeanette held onto it as tightly as they could while holding their glasses in place. They quickly passed a few amazing rock formations and they looked at them with slight interest. Then the creature swam up and shot the front half of its body out with its fins out as everyone except Simon and Jeanette screamed in excitement. Before the creature went back under water, the old man named Angus was standing on the dock and he watched them with a warm smile.

He chuckled with joy for a moment before he said, "You chipmunks are some lucky kids."

He then walked away with a warm smile and the creature swam under the water again and the chipmunks looked around as they slowly came to an area on the loch floor that looked like Stonehenge. They looked at it with intrigue and Simon and Jeanette began to smile. The creature continued to swim underwater and they saw the bottom of a few floating fishing boats and they looked as if they were floating in the air. Then they passed by a sunken Scottish ship and all of the chipmunks smiled as they felt amazed about what was happening. Then they finally came to the part where the loch leads out to sea and they were near what looked like an underwater hill and they saw the destroyed beams and submarine net from the story that Angus told them. The six chipmunks knew what it was and they looked at each other with warm smiles as they felt this was a magical time. Then the creature began to swim to the surface quickly and it shot its body out of the water with its fins on its side and it spun around like a torpedo. Then it landed in the water on its stomach and quickly swam forward on the surface of the water.

As it swam Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor all excitedly yelled, "Woo hoooooooooo!"

The creature stopped and floated in the water for a moment and the chipmunks leaned their chests on the back of its neck as they breathed heavily from all the excitement. The creature turned its head sideways and looked at them with a smile and they looked at it with warm smiles as they continued to breathe heavily. Then the creature began to gently swim on the surface of the water toward the dock where it picked them off of. It approached it and its head was a few feet off of it. The chipmunks climbed up the back of its neck and jumped off its nose happily and landed on the dock.

When they landed on the deck they stood tall and screamed and laughed from excitement and Simon said, "I have to admit, that was amazing."

Crusoe looked at them as he smiled with his mouth open and Jeanette smiled and said, "You're one amazing creature!"

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them say, "I see you've actually ridden my friend."

They turned around see William walking onto the dock; Theodore was surprised and said, "William, what are you doing here?"

William smiled as he said, "I saw the creature swimming near the surface and I heard your screams."

William walked past them and toward the creature, which was smiling at him and Alvin said, "He is one cool monster!"

Crusoe lowered his head and gently moved it against William's body affectionately and William smiled as he rubbed the sides of its snout.

William happily said, "It's good to see you again laddie."

Theodore stepped forward with his hands curled into fists with happiness as he said, "Crusoe is really nice!"

William turned his head to the chipmunks and said, "Right ya are Theodore! You wee kids are lucky to have been able to ride a creature such as him. I was always too afraid to try anything like that."

Alvin happily said, "Too bad, that was awesome!"

Simon showed a happy and honest expression as he put his hands forward and exclaimed, "I can't believe he let us ride him!"

William took his body off of Crusoe's snout and said, "I'd say he did it because he likes you chipmunks. You're his friends; you should treat him properly."

Brittany showed a confused expression as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

William said, "He trusts you, you have to respect his trust. If he needs your help than you should help him. A lot of bloughts would love to catch or kill a creature like him. If you can have to protect him."

William then left and waved goodbye to Crusoe before he swam back into the loch. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes stood on the dock for a moment and thought about what he just said.

Simon suddenly poked his finger out and stated, "He's right, we have to help him if we can."

Jeanette agreed and said, "It would certainly be the right thing to do."

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor looked at each other with slight doubt; then Alvin looked at Simon and Jeanette with an honest expression and said, "You're right."

Brittany agreed and said, "Yeah, it would be the right thing to do."

Simon smiled as he stated, "Yes it would; not that anything will happen anytime soon."

He then moved his arm up in a gesture meaning for them to follow him and he said, "Come on, let's go find something to eat."

Meanwhile

Zoey had an evil smile as she was reading a large fishing boat that had huge nets. The boat was blue and white with railing and the cranes went over the sides for the nets, which were large enough to capture Crusoe. She started loading a bunch of buckets of chum onto her boat as she smiled evilly.

She stopped for a moment and maniacally said, "This is going to be great! I set sail tomorrow and I'll catch that monster and make a fortune! Then my life will be way better than it could have ever been if I had that stupid treasure! I'll have that monster dead or alive!"

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I haven't uploaded any of my stories in a while because I've had so much work to do and because I've been distracted by my new video game, Transformers Fall of Cybertron.**


	9. Return the Favor

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe

Return the Favor

The Next Day in Italy

Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were packing up because before dinner they would be boarding a plane on the way to Scotland. As Dave packed his suitcase he showed a worried expression because he could not stop thinking about the chipmunks.

Rex stopped packing for a moment and looked at Dave and said, "Yo Dave, what's with you?"

Dave turned to him, Brains, and Wheelie with a worried expression as he said, "I'm just so worried about the chipmunks! I hope they're okay!"

Wheelie was sitting on a pillow on the left side of the bed closest to the window and he had his arms crossed as he looked at Dave and said, "Take a chill pill Seville."

He then put his right forearm on his knee as he pointed his thumb out and said, "They're a whole lot safer as long as they're together."

Brains jumped the nightstand between the beds and looked at Dave as he said, "Yeah, true chiz!"

Rex stood up in front of Dave as he said, "They'll be fine Dave. No matter what happens they'll all be alright yo."

Dave showed an unsure expression as he pointed at them and said, "Well how do you guys know? And don't say because they're the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

Rex smiled as he said, "No, but they are. They'll be fine because they're your kids, and our homeys!"

Dave smiled; he was still unsure but what Rex said was comforting.

Wheelie then stood up and said, "Yeah, now come on, let's get packing. The sooner we get to the airport the sooner we can get on that flight!"

Dave and Rex went back to packing their suitcases while Brains and Wheelie helped them.

Meanwhile in Scotland

It was early in the day and the chipmunks were walking through some tall grass on a field on a hill. They could see all of Loch Ness from their position; Theodore and Eleanor were walking with happy expressions, Simon and Jeanette showed blank expressions. Brittany showed a stressful and annoyed expression as she wiped dirt and grass stains off her skirt and jacket. Alvin slightly lagged behind as he walked with a sad expression and looked around. Alvin was sad because Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie had not come for them yet; he was beginning to lose hope.

Jeanette suddenly turned her head and saw that Alvin was sad and she showed a concerned expression as she asked, "What's wrong Alvin?"

The others turned to him and they stopped near a large rock, it was ten times bigger than them. The rock was wide but not very tall; it had a slightly flat and curved surface.

Alvin slumped as he walked past Brittany and said, "I'm starting to think we're gonna have to make a life here."

They realized what he was thinking and Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other with worry and then they turned back to Alvin with the same expressions.

Brittany showed a slightly annoyed expression as she put her right hand on her forehead and closed her eyes as she said, "Oh no, this is just like when we were stranded on that island!"

Brittany smiled as she put her hand on Alvin's shoulder and she said, "Listen Alvin, Dave loves all of us, including you. He won't just choose to abandon us because you drive him crazy."

Alvin looked at her and took her hand off his shoulder as he said, "I know he's gonna try to find us! I just don't think he will. He, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie don't know where we are. They can look all over Europe and even every country in the world and still never find us. They could even send a message to everyone in the world to look for us and they still might never find us. And by the time they came close to finding us he might have given up and thought we're dead or lost forever."

Alvin then showed a sad expression as he sighed and climbed on top of the rock and sat with his hands together on his lap as he stared at the loch. Theodore and Eleanor started to look down with sad expressions as they were also starting to lose hope. They both climbed onto the rock and sat next to Alvin; Theodore sat to Alvin's right and Eleanor sat to his left as they all began to stare at the loch. Brittany's eyes turned down with a sad expression and she climbed onto the rock and sat to Eleanor's left. Simon looked at them with a sad expression as he saw them sulking. He then turned his eyes down with the same sad expression; he wanted to say something that would cheer them up but he realized Alvin had a point. Jeanette looked at him with a sad expression as he climbed onto the rock and sat next to Theodore (to Theodore's right) and stared at the loch with the others. Jeanette felt sad to see them like this, so she climbed onto the rock and stood behind them while thinking of how to cheer them up. They all turned to Jeanette, who had a sad expression as she looked at them and started to sing. As she started singing she had her palms closed as she put her hands in front of her chest and slightly moved.

Jeanette: "_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_"

As Jeanette continued to sing the chipmunks' eyes began to slightly water as they saw that she was also a little sad.

Jeannette: "_But I… I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_"

As Jeanette continued to sing her sad expression slowly turned into a beautiful smile as her eyes watered. The rest of the chipmunks also began to smile with their eyes watering and they got on their feet.

Jeanette: "_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna want to make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_"

As the song continued Brittany and Jeanette joined in as they walked and stood next to Jeanette.

Chipettes: "_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down_

_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_"

On the next lines the Chipettes happily looked at the Chipmunks; they all smiled as they wiped away small tears. They all began to gently sway back and forth and as the Chipettes sang they put their arms up in front of their faces.

Chipettes: "_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna want to make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb… yeah!_"

During the instrumental break there was a sparkle in all of their eyes as the Chipmunks leaned over and held their left hands out to the Chipettes. The Chipettes smiled and showed flattered expressions as they took the Chipmunks' hands. The Chipmunks pulled them closer and the Chipettes put their other hands on the Chipmunks' shoulders and the Chipmunks put theirs on the Chipettes' waists. On the next lines they then began to happily slow dance as they moved their bodies and gently swayed to the rhythm. They all stared into each others' eyes with both happy and loving expressions. Alvin happily danced with Brittany, Simon happily danced with Jeanette, and Theodore happily danced with Jeanette.

Chipettes: "_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna want to make it move_

_There's always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb… yeah!_"

On the next lines the Chipmunks then slowly and gently raised their arms and twirled the Chipettes around and then they both (each Chipmunk and Chipette) moved their bodies away from each other with their other arms out and then pulled themselves back to each other. They happily looked into each others eyes with feelings of love.

Chipettes: "_Keep on moving, keep climbing_

_Keep the faith, baby_

_It's all about, it's all about the climb…_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa!_"

When they had finished singing the music stopped and the Chipmunks stared out at the loch with their arms around the Chipettes shoulders and the Chipettes hugging them by their sides. The last lyrics of the song echoed a bit just as Crusoe's head and neck came out of the water. He looked in their direction, he couldn't see them but he could tell where their voices were coming from. When the echo stopped he roared to the sky in a manner meaning he was calling to them. They briefly heard his roar and looked in the loch and could see him. From their position he looked like a tall gray object sticking out of the water, but they knew it was him. He then curved his neck and went back into the water and his tail splashed into the water.

They smiled and let go of each other Simon happily said, "Well guys, at least we're not in this alone."

Alvin smiled as he put his hands together and said, "Guys, I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

Brittany showed a forgiving expression as she put her right hand on Alvin's shoulder and said, "It's okay Alvin. It's not that bad, and there were a few times that were fun."

Jeanette stepped forward and happily said, "Yeah, we still have each other, and we do have Crusoe. At least we have a friend who will help us when we need him."

Eleanor nodded and happily said, "Yeah, I wish there was something we could do for him after helping us!"

Alvin happily stood in front of everyone and said, "Yeah, and you know what? Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie will come for us! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but somehow they will find us!"

Simon smiled as he pointed his hand at Alvin and then moved his arm up in a manner meaning he wanted them to come with him while he said, "Alvin's right. Come on, what do you say we go get something to eat?"

They all smiled happily and Theodore ran in front of Simon as he exclaimed, "Oh, oh! I'm in!"

They all hopped off the rock and began to walk down the hill with smiles on their faces as they went to find something to eat.

Later that day

It was late in the afternoon and the sky was orange and the sunlight reflected off clouds; it would be dark in a few hours. The chipmunks were walking near the docks as they passed a bunch of fishing boats. The fishermen were either out on the loch fishing, moving crates on their boats, finishing up for the day, or getting ready to go out on the loch. The chipmunks had just eaten an early dinner; they were walking by the docks and they looked around at the fishing boats and saw people holding fish and supplies.

Jeanette suddenly looked at the others and said, "It sure was nice of that family to share their fish with us."

Brittany smiled as she nodded and said, "Yeah, and that fish was better than I thought it would be."

Alvin's eyes widened and he suddenly put his arms up at his sides to stop everyone as he said, "Guys stop! Keep quiet and follow me!"

He then leaned over as he started walking quietly and everyone else followed with confused expressions. They hid behind a crate and he moved to the side and peered behind the corner of it.

Theodore looked up at Alvin and quietly asked, "What is it Alvin?"

Alvin pointed his finger at something and said, "Look!"

They all looked from behind the corner of the crate and could see Zoey loading supplies onto her boat. They showed fearful expressions as they saw her; they watched as she took a huge fishing hook and a long rope and put them on the boat. She then put a few buckets of chum and some very large dead fish (so big you'd have to hold them with both arms).

They showed confused expressions as Brittany said, "What's she doing?"

Simon shook his head as he said, "I don't know."

They watched as she stared at her supplies with a devious smile and she said, "Perfect, now I have everything I need! Once I catch that monster I'll be set for life!"

She then looked up toward the sky as she laughed both evilly and insanely.

The chipmunks showed fearful expressions and everyone looked down at Eleanor as she looked at them and said, "Oh no! She's going to catch Crusoe!"

Alvin angrily looked toward Zoey and said, "We have to stop her!"

He was about to run toward her but Simon grabbed him by his hood and stopped him.

Then he looked at him and said, "We can't just go and fight her! We need to carefully execute a plan!"

Brittany pointed at the boat and said, "We don't have time!"

Zoey was trying to start the boat but it was having trouble; Simon realized Brittany was right and he said, "Alright, stay quiet and follow me."

They then began to slowly move toward the boat and were careful not to make any sounds. Zoey had finally managed to get the engine running; the boat was just starting to move through the water when the Chipmunks and the Chipettes hopped onto the boat and under the railing on the stern. They quickly and silently moved behind a large crate with their backs against the side and they breathed heavily.

Meanwhile

Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were now in a plane that was flying through the sky. Their flight would be two hours and thirty minutes long; Rex was sitting in the same row as Dave and Dave had a window seat. Brains was in his laptop form and Wheelie was in his toy truck form and they were both under Rex's seat.

Dave was staring out of the window in thought as he saw the clouds go by; Rex looked at him and said, "They'll be fine Dave."

Dave showed a slightly concerned expression as he said, "I know, I just hope they haven't gotten into any trouble."

Meanwhile

Zoey's boat had now stopped it in the middle of the lock and Zoey left the driver's area and began to gather supplies. The chipmunks were still hiding behind a crate; Alvin peered from behind the corner and saw Zoey putting some huge fish on a large fishing hook.

He then turned back to the others and whispered, "You think she can really catch Crusoe?"

Simon thought for a moment and answered, "If she has the right bait and equipment."

They all heard her footsteps and looked from behind the crate and watched as she tied the hook to the boat with a long rope. She threw the hook over the starboard (right) side of the boat with the fish on it; she also had a buoy tied to it so she could tell where it was. They all looked and could see something moving near the surface of the water. It was heading toward the buoy and they could see the top of it sticking out of the water. They saw the top of a head with two horns and skin like a dolphin. They all knew it was Crusoe; the Chipmunks and the Chipettes showed fearful expressions while Zoey showed an evil expression. They saw him head for the buoy and then the buoy started to move and the rope straightened out. Zoey pulled on the rope; Crusoe was so big and strong she couldn't pull him toward the boat. However she could tug it a bit; under water Crusoe showed a bit of pain to the rope tugging to the side of his mouth and so he began to move slowly move closer to the boat. As he slowly began to move closer Zoey would put more of the rope under an anchor on the deck of the boat. As he moved closer they began to vaguely see the shape of his body as he was close to the surface.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes showed scared expressions while Zoey reached behind her while saying, "That's right come on. Now I just need my harpoon."

The chipmunks showed even more fear as she held a harpoon in her left hand while she said, "Once I drive this into the back of your neck you're as good as dead!"

The chipmunks looked at each other as Crusoe continued to slowly move closer Theodore said, "What are we going to do?!"

Jeanette looked around and saw a small knife on a crate behind Zoey; she then turned to the others and whispered, "If we can get that knife we can use it to cut the rope!"

Simon saw she was right and stepped out from behind the crate as he quietly said, "Alright, I'll do it!"

He turned to them with his right hand out as he said, "You guys stay here!"

He then began to quickly and quietly move toward the crate while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes watched with nervous expressions. Crusoe's head was only eight feet away from the boat and the rest of the chipmunks showed fear.

Zoey smiled evilly as Crusoe's face appeared from the surface of the water and she said, "Almost there!"

Simon quickly grabbed the knife and went to the part of the rope sticking out from under the anchor.

Crusoe's snout was pointing toward the boat as his head was now directly in front of it.

Zoey began to move her left arm back as she was ready to throw the harpoon at the back of his neck and she evilly said, "Got ya now!"

Simon then quickly used the knife to cut the rope sticking out from under the anchor. Just as Zoey through the harpoon Crusoe was free and quickly swam down. Crusoe's entire body had gone completely under water just as the harpoon went into the water. It had missed Crusoe's tail and disappeared into the loch.

Zoey showed anger and shock as she exclaimed, "What?!"

Simon quickly and quietly ran on all fours and got back behind the crates and with the others as Zoey turned around. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes looked from behind the crate nervously as Zoey looked and saw the broken rope.

She held it with an annoyed expression but did not notice the knife under it; she then said, "It must have snapped somehow!"

The chipmunks showed relieved expressions as Alvin wiped his head and Brittany quietly sat down wither back against the crate and she closed her eyes as her head faced toward the sky.

Zoey then dropped the rope and turned to some buckets with her hands on her hips as she stated, "Guess I'll have to go to Plan B."

The chipmunks' eyes widened in shock as they all looked at her from behind the crate and quietly said, "Plan B?"

They watched in worry as she through a large fishing net over the side and had the corners of it tied to long ropes that were held to the boat by a hook on a crane (or something) that went over the starboard side. The net sunk deep into the water until it could not be seen; then Zoey took the buckets and dumped all the chum in them into the water where the net had just sank. The chipmunks slightly stuck their heads further out from behind the crate so that they could get a better view of the water. They all saw as the water turned red with fish blood and there were sliced bits of fish and fish guts floating in the water.

Alvin looked at the others as he asked, "Crusoe won't go for that stuff will he?"

Simon showed an unsure expression as he put his finger on his chin and said, "I don't know."

Jeanette put her hands up in a gesture meaning she was stating a fact as she said, "Well the same method has been commonly used to catch sharks and other carnivorous creatures. So it's quiet possible."

Brittany stared out nervously as she pointed her right finger and said, "You got that right!"

They looked and could see the back of Crusoe's neck moving through the water as he caused small waves. Crusoe was slowly swimming toward the chum and toward the area where Zoey had her net. Zoey leaned over and smiled evilly, then she ran to the driver's area where there were some levers and she put her hands on some as she watched Crusoe move. Crusoe moved slower as he entered the water where there was fish blood and she saw his head move as he began to eat the fish guts and remains. Zoey then laughed evilly as she pulled the levers and the net began to come up. The net came up under Crusoe's body and he began to struggle to get free as the net went against both of his left fins. His head and neck shot out of the water as he began to roar in fear; the corners of the net came out of the water and Crusoe's neck stuck out of the front part of the net bending down. His tail was sticking out of the water from above the part of the net bending down in the back. Crusoe's front right fin was sticking out of the part of the net bending down at the right side. His back stuck out of the water as the net stopped moving; Crusoe was too heavy for the net to lift up out of the water but he was unable to swim. Zoey smiled evilly as she walked out of the driver's area and looked at Crusoe; he began to shake around fearfully and he caused the boat to shake some.

Zoey smiled evilly as she slightly wobbled then she waved her left finger at him as she said, "Woah! You're a fighter!"

Crusoe looked at her and roared in a threatening manner; Zoey smiled in a gloating manner as she said, "Go ahead, roar all you want; you're mine now!"

The chipmunks showed scared expressions as they stared at Crusoe in the net; Simon then showed a panicking expression as he said, "Okay, we have to think of a smart and well thought plan!"

Alvin suddenly looked at everyone with a determined expression as he said, "I've got a plan! Huddle up!"

They all huddled up and started whispering; then separated and Alvin and Brittany began to run toward Crusoe while Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor ran to the other side of the ship.

Zoey smiled evilly at Crusoe as he roared at her and she said, "Once I bring you to shore I'll have everything I need!"

She began walking toward the driver's area but stopped when she heard Simon yell, "Zoey!"

She turned her head to the port side of the ship to see Simon and Jeanette standing on a crate and Theodore and Eleanor standing on the deck to the right (your right) of it.

They all showed fearful expressions while Simon put his arms up and said, "Stop, you can't do this!"

Zoey looked at them angrily and pointed at them and then at Crusoe while she said, "Yes I can! You chipmunks cost me that treasure I spent ten years trying to get, and now that thing is gonna give me way more than that!"

Theodore showed a pleading expression as he held his left and out and said, "Please let him go!"

Zoey looked at them angrily and then pointed at them while yelling, "No one's gonna stop me from bringing this thing in! And especially not you!"

She then started to angrily run toward them and they showed fear as she tried to grab Jeanette and they began to around while Simon yelled, "Scatter!"

They ran all over the deck and Zoey tried to catch them; what Zoey didn't know was that Alvin and Brittany ran behind her and Alvin picked up the knife Simon used to cut the rope earlier. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were running around in different directions around Zoey's feet while she kept bending down and tried to catch them and she tried to stomp on them but she kept missing them. Alvin and Brittany jumped over the side of the ship and grabbed the ropes of the net holding Crusoe. They then began to climb up to the back left corner of the net. Crusoe turned his head sideways and his eye caught sight of Alvin and Brittany climbing the net. They made it to the top ropes and stood on both of them. Alvin lifted up the knife and began to rub it against the rope going up to the hook; Brittany looked behind him and saw Zoey still chasing the others.

She looked at Alvin with a nervous expression as she said, "Hurry! They can't hold her off forever!"

The rope was getting weaker as Alvin showed a nervous expression and exclaimed, "This isn't as easy as it looks!"

Alvin had to cut carefully and slowly so he would not lose balance while standing on the rope. He succeeded and the rope was cut and the back left corner began to fall towards Crusoe's back. Unfortunately the net still served as a sack and Crusoe could move more but he could not escape. Brittany jumped toward the side Alvin was on and they both grabbed the ropes on the side. They then moved toward the front left corner but then jumped to the front side. They climbed along the net like a rope ladder; then they jumped over the back of Crusoe's neck to the other end of that side (because part of it bent down due to Crusoe's neck). They quickly climbed up to the front right corner and Alvin began to cut the rope. Suddenly Crusoe moved some and shook the net slightly; Alvin lost his balance and dropped the knife. Brittany quickly caught it and began to cut the rope; after a moment she successfully cut it and the corner of the net began to fall. Brittany and Alvin began to run back to the front left corner. As they ran Crusoe looked at them and roared in a manner meaning he was scared and wanted them to help. Crusoe could move more but below the water one could see that the net bent up like a hammock and he still could free himself. As Crusoe moved the boat shook more and Zoey turned around with a confused expression.

She saw Brittany and Alvin running up to the front left corner of the net and as Alvin had just begun to cut the rope she angrily ran toward them yelling, "Noooooo!"

Brittany and Alvin showed scared expressions as they saw her (Alvin was standing on the left rope, and Brittany was on the front one).

Alvin tried to cut the rope faster as Brittany exclaimed, "Hurry Alvin!"

Before Alvin could finish Zoey grabbed him and he dropped the knife on the deck; Zoey smiled evilly as she said, "Gotcha!"

Brittany showed anger and determination as she screamed fiercely and jumped on Zoey's face. Zoey did not let go of Alvin but struggled to maintain her footing as she tried to pull Brittany off. She then angrily pulled Brittany off her face and threw her and Alvin towards Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor on the other side of the ship. They stood up and she stood in front of them looking down at them evilly and they backed up near the railing but were sure not to fall in the water. Theodore looked between Zoey's legs and could see the knife on the deck on the other side of the ship and he could see Crusoe looking at them with a scared expression. Theodore showed fear but then he looked up at Zoey and he swallowed his fear as he showed a determined expression. Theodore then ran between Zoey's legs on all fours and Zoey turned around and saw him heading for the knife.

She then ran after him and when he grabbed the knife she jumped toward him with her arms out as she yelled, "Oh no you don't!"

Theodore jumped over her head and then jumped onto the left side of the net and began to climb up. Zoey pulled herself up and quickly crawled toward the edge and tried to grab Theodore (because he was close). Fortunately Theodore jumped up to a higher point on the neck and Zoey missed him. Theodore kept climbing as Zoey stood up and tried to grab him but he jumped up and reached the top of the net and stood on the rope next to the corner. Theodore then moved his arms to the side and he swung the knife through the air and quickly cut the rope. The corner began to fall and Crusoe began to sink, and his weight caused the remaining rope to snap. Theodore quickly dropped the knife and jumped back onto the boat before the net could sink into the water. Zoey watched as water splashed everywhere and the net sunk into the water and Crusoe disappeared below the surface as he swam far down into the loch.

The chipmunks hugged Theodore and Eleanor happily said, "You did it Theodore!"

Alvin happily and gently slapped Theodore's back as he said, "Yeah! Way to go Theo!"

Simon happily put his arms up at his sides as he exclaimed, "You saved Crusoe!"

Suddenly the joy left them as Zoey grabbed them by their tails; she held the Chipmunks in her right hand and the Chipettes in her left hand. They showed nervous expressions as they looked at Zoey's evil expression; Simon and Jeanette used their hands to hold their glasses in place.

Zoey looked at Theodore and sarcastically said, "Yeah way to go! You let him go. Too bad I'll just catch him again!"

Alvin showed an angry expression as he said, "You're nuts! You lost all of your bait; what makes you think he'll come back?!"

Zoey smiled evilly as her head alternated between the Chipmunks and the Chipettes while she said, "I'm thinking of **LIVE BAIT**."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' eyes widened as they all realized where she was going with this.

A few minutes later

Zoey had the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in a small cage with one end of a short rope tied tightly around some of the bars at the top. She then tied a loop at the other end of the rope and she hung the loop on the hook that was used to hold the fishing net earlier. The cage was big enough to fit all of them and it had a padlock on the door. The rope was tied over some bars overlapping in the center and as they moved the cage would tilt. She smiled evilly as she walked to the driver's area; the Chipmunks and the Chipettes showed scared expressions as they put their hands on the bars. She then pulled on a lever and the hook began to slowly lower them toward the water.

They all showed fearful expressions and Eleanor looked at Zoey and said, "Please let us out of here!"

Zoey showed an evil expression as she said, "Now why would I do that?! But don't worry, I'm sure you'll drown before the monster comes to eat you."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes then spread out in the cage and held the bars as they looked down at the water. When they spread out they balanced the cage but it slightly shook and wobbled as they moved their feet. As they moved closer to the water they looked up at Zoey and saw that she was holding another harpoon as she stared at the water and she looked at them with an evil smile. The cage was now inches away from the water as the chipmunks looked down with fearful expressions. Suddenly they all heard a sound and they stared ahead to see drops of water flying into the air as something big was moving at the surface of the water. They could vaguely see that it was Crusoe and he swam with his neck and face halfway submerged in the water.

Zoey smiled evilly as she looked at the chipmunks and said, "Looks like he will be eating you alive!"

They knew he wasn't coming to eat them but they were worried that if he came to the boat Zoey would kill him with the harpoon. They stared forward and Crusoe coming closer; he was half a mile away but he was getting closer. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes stared in his direction with worried expressions, but then they looked down and saw the floor of their cage was covered in water and it was slowly rising over their feet. None of them could see that as Crusoe swam he had an angry and determined expression in his eyes. Crusoe was 100 yards away from them as they looked in his direction with worried expressions; they were still thinking and were up to their waists in water. Crusoe was now fifty yards away and the Chipmunks and looked down nervously as there was water up to their armpits in water (since Theodore and Eleanor are shorter they were standing on their tiptoes). Crusoe then disappeared below the surface; Zoey looked at the water to try and find him as she wondered where he was. The chipmunks looked around with both confused and worried expressions; they were now up to their necks in water (Simon and Jeanette were standing while Alvin and Brittany were on their tiptoes and Theodore and Eleanor were swimming, but their feet weren't far from the floor. Suddenly, ten yards away, Crusoe jumped out of the water and sixty feet into the air. The chipmunks and Zoey screamed in shock as they saw this, then they saw that he was heading straight for the boat. Zoey ran to the stern of the ship just as Crusoe landed on the boat; when he landed he broke the boat in half. Zoey grabbed the railing at the stern of the ship and pulled herself toward it. When the boat split in half the stern and the bow went up and began to drift apart. The front half of the boat went up so fast that it sent the chipmunks' cage into the air; the knot around the bars at the top of the cage loosened and the cage went eight feet into the air.

When the cage landed on the deck they pulled themselves up and Alvin happily looked at the others and exclaimed, "We're alive!"

Brittany realized he was right and she happily said, "You're right!"

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette happily cheered and hugged each other while Simon held the bars and looked toward the water with an unsure expression.

Then his eyes widened in shock and he said, "Not for long!"

They all looked at him with confusion and Alvin said, "What?!"

They all looked across the deck and toward the water; the front half they were on was tilted with the bow slightly pointing up. The chipmunks were on the starboard side of the ship past the driver's area and they could see the water. The others realized the water was slowly rising up the broken deck and all their eyes widened.

Alvin then stared at the water as he spoke in a gentle but scared tone and said, "Uh oh, we're sinking!"

Jeanette looked to the side and said, "I think we have a bigger problem!"

They all looked over the side and noticed that the land and sky was turning; the front half of the boat was slowly starting to tilt more. They stared forward as the cage slowly began to slide down the deck. They screamed in fear and began to panic; Alvin went to the door (which was facing the water) and started pulling on the padlock to try and see if he could open it, but he had no luck.

He then showed a scared expression as he said, "Nuts!"

Simon pointed past Alvin at the key Zoey used to lock their cage, which had conveniently landed on the deck not very far from them and he said, "Look!"

They saw the key and noticed it was sliding as well; they tried to reach for it but it was far and only the tips of their fingers were able to touch it. As the ship slowly continued to tilt more and both the key and the cage began to move slightly faster.

Alvin's fingertips were touching the key as he tried to make it come toward them but he accidentally made it move further away to where they couldn't reach it and they all showed fear as Alvin yelled, "No!"

They began to move faster as the boat tilted more and they stared at the water in fear as they were only seconds away from it. Alvin showed a sad expression as the cage slid into the water and began to sink. Alvin looked at Brittany, who was scared, and as they held their breaths he held her hand. She looked at him and saw his sad expression and then showed the same expression. She looked at Eleanor and held her hand; when Eleanor looked at her she showed the same facial expression. Eleanor turned to Theodore and held his hand and when he realized what they were doing he did the same thing and held Simon's hand. Simon saw his facial expression and showed the same expression as he realized what was happening. He sadly turned to Jeanette and held her hand; when she saw everyone else she noticed Alvin holding out his hand to her. She realized what was going on and she showed the same sad facial expression as everyone else. She held Alvin's hand while they all held their breath. They felt like it was the end of the road for them as they continued to sink. They all closed their eyes and then all their legs went up and their backs were against the top bars of the cage as it sank. Their fur waved through the water and so did their clothes. Suddenly the cage began to quickly move up and their bodies hit the floor of it. They opened their eyes in surprise as it quickly approached the surface. As the cage moved they opened their mouths and bubbles of air escaped. When they were out of the water they let go of each other and started coughing and breathing heavily with their eyes closed. Alvin sat up and leaned on his arms and Theodore and Brittany lied on their sides as they coughed; Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor were lying on their chests with their chins on the floor as they coughed.

Alvin opened his eyes and showed a surprised expression as he asked, "What just happened?"

Simon pulled himself up as he said, "I don't know."

Everyone else stood up and they heard a gentle roar; they looked forward and they could see the horns and eyes of Crusoe. Crusoe had the cage on the middle of his snout; he showed an affectionate and happy expression as he looked at them.

They all smiled and happily exclaimed, "Crusoe!"

Crusoe then put his nose against the deck of the front half of the ship, which was tilting less as it sank. He tilted his head and they slid onto the edge of the deck (by edge I mean the point where it is covered with water) and the boat had tilted to where they would only slide if something caused the cage to move. Alvin made irritated sounds as he tried to get the lock off the cage. Crusoe roared as he looked at them and Simon pulled Alvin back; Crusoe bit his mouth down on the lock and broke it off. Alvin opened the door and they all came out of the cage and stood on the edge of the deck. Crusoe bent his neck down straight toward the chipmunks with his nose in front of them. They all smiled and laughed happily as they climbed on Crusoe's snout and then walked to the back of his head. Crusoe showed happiness as he raised his neck and the chipmunks slid down the back of it while laughing happily. Crusoe looked at them with a happy expression as they all put their arms against the back of Crusoe's neck where it connects to his body. They all turned their heads with slightly surprised as they heard Zoey as she was holding onto the railing on the stern of the back half of the boat; she was only two feet from the water as the half of the boat continued to sink.

They all showed anger as they looked at her and Alvin pointed at her and said, "Let's get her!"

Crusoe swam towards Zoey with an angry expression as his back and neck were above the water. Zoey looked up and saw Crusoe looking down at her with an angry expression; he then roared in a threatening manner.

She looked down and saw the Chipmunks and the Chipettes on Crusoe's back and showed anger as she said, "You rats are gonna pay for this!"

Simon straightened his glasses with an angry expression as he said, "I don't think so!"

Crusoe roared threateningly again and Zoey showed fear as he moved his head closer. She slightly screamed as she turned to the side and jumped into the water; after a few seconds she started swimming and then she looked back at them with fear. Crusoe moved his head back and the chipmunks held onto his neck. Zoey showed fear as she went under the water, but Crusoe moved his head toward her quickly and used his mouth to grab her jacket. He pulled her out of the water and she screamed as he began to shake her around angrily.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes showed merciful expressions and Jeanette held her left hand out as she said, "Crusoe stop!"

Crusoe turned his head to them with a slightly confused expression and she said, "Don't kill her."

Alvin showed an angry expression as he said, "Yeah, she's not worth it!"

Brittany saw another fishing boat sixteen feet away with a fisherman facing the opposite direction and she pointed at it with a bitter expression and said, "Throw her over there."

Crusoe saw it and then angrily shook his head and opened his mouth and sent Zoey eight feet into the air. She screamed as she moved through the air and she landed in the boat and onto some crates and she knocked over a few buckets and stopped when she landed on a fishing net.

The fishermen jumped at the sound of her landing and turned to her as she felt her head and said, "Oww! Man that hurt!"

The fisherman pointed at her with an angry expression and said, "Hey, you're that lass who stole my chum, my hook, and my fish!"

Zoey showed an angry expression as she pulled herself up with her right hand on her thigh in pain as she said, "Listen, the Loch Ness Monster is right over there!"

She pointed at the point where Crusoe threw her from but the fisherman looked and saw nothing, not even the halves of the boat she used as they both completely sank.

He looked at her with an angry expression as she said, "You're a crazy lassy!"

He walked up to her and punched her and knocked her down and said, "You're in big trouble now!"

A few minutes later

The sky was darker but it was still orange from the sunset; Crusoe swam up to an old dock (the same one they were at earlier) and the chipmunks climbed up the back of his neck and jumped onto the dock.

They turned and smiled at Crusoe as he made sounds of affection and happiness, then Eleanor happily said, "Thank you Crusoe!"

Simon took a small step forward as he happily said, "Yeah, you saved our lives."

Crusoe bent his neck down toward them and gently nudged his snout against them affectionately.

They petted him and Theodore said, "You are really nice."

Alvin happily petted the side of his snout and said, "You are so awesome! You're just as awesome as me!"

Simon smiled but rolled his eyes at Alvin's statement; Crusoe pulled his head as he began to swim out into the loch.

They all walked to the end of the dock and Jeanette cupped her mouth as she called, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us."

Crusoe swam down into the loch; Brittany looked down at herself and saw that she was soaking wet and she showed an irritated expression as she said, "Oh no, this loch water has ruined my outfit!"

Alvin showed an annoyed expression as he rolled his eyes and said, "Oi vey!"

Brittany glared at him for a moment and Simon looked at the sunset and turned to the others and said, "Come on. We should get back to the house before it gets dark, I'm exhausted."

(Note: When Simon said "the house" he was referring to the house Angus stayed in when he was young.)

They all nodded in agreement as they began to walk off the dock.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I wanted to finish my other stories before getting back to this one. Please read and review.**


	10. Good Feeling

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Crusoe

Good Feeling

Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie had gotten off the plane late at night and they were riding in a cab that was driving on the road through a forest. They were nine hours away from Loch Ness and from finding the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Dave was sitting in the right passenger seat and Rex was in the left one; Wheelie was between them in his alternate form. Brains was on Rex's lap in his laptop form as Dave and Rex looked at the monitor so they could see the position of the chipmunks.

Dave showed concern as he looked at the monitor and said, "Do you know where they are?"

Rex looked at the monitor as he typed some and he showed an unsure expression as he said, "All I've got is that they're near a town at Loch Ness."

Dave showed a surprised expression as he asked, "Loch Ness?"

Rex looked at him and said, "Yeah, and we'll be there by morning. So we've got nothing to worry about."

The next day

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were walking along a path on a hill near the loch. They were all happy but Alvin showed a slightly guilty expression.

Alvin looked at the others and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and he said, "Listen guys, I want to say I'm sorry. For everything, I'm sorry that I got you guys in trouble for things that I did."

Simon smiled as he put his left hand on Alvin's shoulder and said, "Aww, that's okay Alvin. You can be a pain and can drive us all crazy, but we all know you mean well."

Eleanor smiled as she looked up at him and said, "Yeah, and you're still really fun."

Theodore smiled as he walked between Alvin and Simon and said, "Yeah, we wouldn't trade you for the world!"

Simon smiled at Theodore as he said, "Well said Theodore."

Alvin smiled as his head turned to everyone as he said, "Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without all of you!"

Brittany smiled as she looked at Alvin and said, "Same here Alvin!"

Meanwhile

Dave, Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were still riding in the cab; they were driving up the hill in the direction of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. The cab was moving a little slow and Dave and Rex were staring at the monitor Brains had in his laptop form with confused expressions.

Rex looked at the monitor and then out the windows as he said, "I don't get it, this says they should be a few yards in front of us. But I don't see a house or anything out here."

Meanwhile

The chipmunks were walking beside the road on the hill when suddenly Alvin said, "I wish Dave was here with us."

The others simultaneously said, "Yeah."

Suddenly the cab came down the road in front of them and began to drive in their direction. Dave turned from Brains to look out the window and he saw the chipmunks on the side of the road as they passed them.

He showed a surprised expression then turned to the cab driver and exclaimed, "Stop! Stop the car!"

The cab stopped about thirty feet away from the chipmunks and they turned around with curious expressions.

Their eyes widened in surprise as Dave came out of it and he smiled as he exclaimed, "Guys!"

They all simultaneously happily exclaimed, "Dave!"

Alvin turned to the others with a happy expression as he said, "Should've said that earlier!"

They ran toward him on all fours and then they happily hugged him as they climbed onto his jacket.

They all cheered and Simon said, "Oh it's so good to see you Dave!"

Brittany smiled and then looked at her outfit with a grimace as she said, "Yeah, you won't believe what we've been through!"

Theodore smiled as he looked at Dave and he said, "We really missed you Dave!"

Alvin smiled as he said, "Yeah, did you miss us?"

Dave smiled at Alvin as he said, "Of course I missed you. I missed all of you."

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie came out of the cab and they smiled as Brains and Wheelie transformed into their robot forms. Alvin stuck his head over Dave's shoulder and saw them.

He then happily exclaimed, "Rex! Brains! Wheelie!"

Dave turned around and the other chipmunks smiled as they saw them.

Brains smiled as he crossed his arms and said, "Nice to see you munks are doing good."

Simon showed a happy expression as his face turned from Dave to Rex, Brains, and Wheelie while he asked, "How did you guys find us?!"

Rex smiled as he pointed his right finger and said, "That's a story for another time."

Wheelie then pointed his left thumb at the cab as he said, "Great to have ya back. Now get in the cab we're getting you on the next flight back to Italy!"

The chipmunks hopped off of Dave and everyone but Theodore began to walk toward the cab and Brittany exclaimed, "Finally!"

They all turned as Theodore said, "Wait, we have to go say goodbye to a new friend we made."

The other chipmunks showed a confused expression but then their eyes widened as they realized what he meant.

Alvin pointed his left finger up as he said, "Oh yeah, he's right."

They began to slowly move on all fours and Dave took a few steps after them as he said, "Alright let's go."

The chipmunks stopped and turned around and Jeanette turned around with a slightly nervous expression as she said, "Uh… actually we should go alone. He's very shy."

Dave showed a slightly confused expression as he asked, "Well what's his name?"

Eleanor smiled nonchalantly as she said, "Crusoe."

Dave showed a still confused expression as he said, "Crusoe?"

Jeanette still showed a nervous expression as she said, "Yes. And he's very shy around people he doesn't know."

Brittany showed a nervous expression as she said, "Um yeah, and… he's very sensitive about his looks."

Alvin smiled nonchalantly as he said, "Yeah. We'll go without you. You guys wait here. We'll be right back."

Dave showed a slightly confused but agreeing expression as he said, "Alright."

They ran toward the loch on all fours and as they ran Rex, Brains, and Wheelie showed suspicious expressions.

Rex took a few steps in front of Dave and then stopped and turned to him as he said, "I'll be right back. I gotta take a wiz."

Dave showed a confused expression as he said, "Where are ya gonna go? There are no bathrooms out here."

Rex showed a slightly annoyed expression as he pointed his thumb down the hill and said, "Duh! When you're out here you use a tree! I'll be right back."

Dave showed a confused expression as Rex walked away and said, "Okay, if you say so."

Rex walked down the hill away from the road and Brains and Wheelie followed him through the grass. The chipmunks ran on all fours to a small dock at the loch, there were no houses or buildings around. There were only the trees and grass of the field behind it; they ran to the edge of the dock and looked out into the water of the loch. They did not know it but a few feet up the hill Rex, Brains, and Wheelie had their heads sticking out from behind a tree and they had a clear view of the chipmunks.

The chipmunks stared out into the loch as Alvin cupped his mouth and exclaimed, "Crusoe!"

A few minutes after he called out into the loch, something was moving below the surface of the water and was causing small waves in the water. Then Crusoe's neck came out of the water as he moved close to them; he showed a happy and affectionate expression growled gently.

Rex, Brains, and Wheelie's eyes widened as they saw Crusoe and Brains said, "Wow!"

Crusoe bent his snout down toward the chipmunks and nuzzled it against them gently.

They smiled and laughed as they rubbed the skin on his snout; then Alvin smiled as he said, "Thanks for saving us Crusoe."

Jeanette smiled as she said, "Yes, it's been an honor knowing you."

Theodore happily continued to rub his snout as he said, "Yeah, you're a great friend!"

Simon happily said, "Yeah, I wish we could stay longer, but we have to go home. So I guess this is goodbye."

Crusoe showed a bit of surprise and then a little bit of sadness; Brittany showed a sympathetical expression as she said, "Aww, don't be sad Crusoe, you're still our friend."

Alvin smiled as he said, "Yeah, friends are forever!"

Simon smiled as he said, "Yeah, I can honestly say that we'll never forget you."

Crusoe raised his head with a happy expression as he roared gently in a happy manner; then he turned around and swam away under the water. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes stared out and watched as Crusoe jumped fifty feet into the air and spun through the air.

They all smiled as Simon turned his eyes to Alvin and said, "I think you may have rubbed off on him Alvin."

Alvin smiled happily and a bit conceitedly as he said, "Then that makes him even cooler!"

The chipmunks turned around and began to walk away; Rex, Brains, and Wheelie stood behind the tree and looked at each other with astonished expressions.

Wheelie looked at Brains and Rex and said, "Did you guys see that?!"

Rex showed a shocked expression as he said, "Yeah, it looks like the chipmunks' friend is Nessie!"

Brains pointed his left thumb at the tree trunk, referring to the chipmunks, and he said, "Should we tell em we know?"

Rex shook his head as he said, "Nah, let's keep this to ourselves."

A few hours later

It was late in the afternoon and Crusoe's neck emerged from the middle of the loch; he looked up in the sky and saw a plane flying over the loch. The plane was miles in the air, so it looked like a small dot but he could see the shape of it. Crusoe somehow knew the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were in it and he turned his head around as he looked up and saw it flying away as it went higher. Before it got to the point to where it could no longer be seen Crusoe looked in its direction and then pointed his snout toward the sky in a manner meaning he was saying "goodbye". Crusoe then moved back and his body curved as he went back into the loch.

A few days later in Italy

Eager crowds of fans gathered in a theater (or whatever you want to call it) and they cheered as the Chipettes started their performance on a stage. They were wearing head sets and glitter dresses, Brittany's was pink, Jeanette's was a purple dress, and Eleanor's was light green. There was a giant TV screen behind the stage that showed an up close image of them and pink, purple, and green spotlights shined around them. On the first lines of the song the Chipettes gently swayed their bodies and their arms, then they wagged their fingers at their sides, then they did the same thing again.

Brittany: "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never, never, never had before, no, no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah!_"

Chipettes: "_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never, never, never had before, no, no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_"

On the next lines the Chipmunks jumped on top of a large circular platform behind them and they jumped to the beat and moved their arms to the beat. They were wearing glitter jackets and headsets. Alvin's jacket was red, Simon's was dark blue, and Theodore's was dark green. While they sang and danced the Chipettes smiled happily as they shook their bodies and jumped around to the beat.

Chipmunks: "_Yes I can,_

_Doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan_

_Pull me, grab me,_

_Crabs in the bucket can't have me_

_I'll be the president one day  
January 1st, oh, you like that gossip_"  
The Chipettes joined in on the next lines and they lined up with the Chipmunks. They stood in a straight line and as they sang they poked their heads out from behind each other and stuck their arms and elbows out as they looked at the audience.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Like you the one thinkin' what God said_

_Now come, now I gotta work with your tongue_"  
As they continued to sing Alvin, Jeanette, and Theodore ran to the left and stood in a line and Brittany, Simon, and Eleanor ran to the right in a line. They pointed at each other and then Theodore and Eleanor jumped toward each other and then rolled on the ground past each other, then they got up and jumped to the other line. Then Alvin and Brittany jumped toward the center between the lines and they landed on their hands. They flipped and jumped off their hands to the other lines. Then they looked at the audience with jazz hands.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_How many Rolling Stones you want?_

_Yeah I got a brand new spirit,_

_Speak it and it's done_

_Woke up on the side of the bed like I won_

_Talk like a winner,my chest to that sun,_

_G5 dealer, US to Taiwan_"  
On the next lines they all stood on the circular platform in rows; they waved their hands in the air side to side. Then they jumped up and down as they pounded their fists in the air; then they turned to the right (your right) and put their hands on each others' shoulders. Then they started shaking their buts as they kicked their feet out one at a time (meaning right then left and so on).

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_I hope you say that, I wanna play back_

_Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack_

_A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach_

_I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP_"  
On the next lines Simon and Theodore jumped off the platform and stood in front of it on the left side and Jeanette and Eleanor did the same thing and stood on the right side. They all bounced their bodies to the beat as they looked at Alvin and Brittany standing on the edge of the platform. As they Alvin and Brittany moved their arms across their bodies and wagged their fingers meaning "no". They quickly swayed their bodies back and forth as they waved their arms back and forth in front of their chests.

Brittany: "_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_"

Alvin and Brittany: "_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never, never never, never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling_"  
As they all sang the next lines Alvin and Brittany jumped off the platform and joined their siblings. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes faced away from each other as they stood on their hands and bent their backs back with their legs bent back. They moved backwards on their hands for a moment, then they jumped on their feet and turned as they jumped from one foot to another and kicked their feet out. Then they stopped and turned to each other and pointed both hands at each other. Then they ran past each other and they stopped and Alvin and Simon held Theodore by his feet while Brittany and Jeanette did the same thing with Eleanor. Then Alvin and Simon threw Theodore toward the Chipettes, while they simultaneously threw Eleanor at the Chipmunks. When Theodore and Eleanor were close enough to each other they held their arms out and grabbed each other. They spun around as they held onto each other and then they put their feet under them as they landed.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_The mountain top, walk on water_

_I got power, feel so royal_

_One second, I'ma strike oil_

_Diamond, platinum, no more for you_

_That adrenaline, never giving in_

_Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in_

_Witness I got the heart of 20 men_

_No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den_"  
On the next lines Alvin and Simon stood next to Theodore and Brittany and Jeanette stood next to Eleanor. They all looked at the audience as they stood in a row, with Theodore and Eleanor in the center, and they stood on their right arms and kicked their feet out. Then they jumped onto their feet and quickly swayed their bodies back and forth to the beat for a brief moment. Then they spun around for a moment and jumped in the air and tapped their feet while they simultaneously clapped to the beat. Then they quickly laid down on their left sides with their left hands on their cheeks. Then they spun around on their backs and hopped back onto their feet.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_That flow, that spark, that crown_

_You looking at the king of the jungle now_

_Stronger than ever can't hold me down_

_A hundred miles comin' from the pitcher's mound_

_Straight game face, it's game day_

_See me running through the crowd full of melee_

_No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,_

_Take a genius to understand me_"  
On the next lines Alvin and Brittany stood next to each other and they pointed at each other as they smiled. Then Brittany jumped onto her hands and Alvin grabbed her feet and tilted them back. Brittany's body was tilted as Alvin held her legs like the handles of a wheelbarrow. Brittany walked on her hands while Alvin pushed her forward and walked in a way that matched the beat.

Brittany: "_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never, never, never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_"

Alvin and Brittany: "_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never, never, never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling_"  
During the instrumental break the Chipmunks and the Chipettes waved their arms in the air to the beat. On the next lines Brittany joined Jeanette and Eleanor and Alvin joined Simon and Theodore. They went a few feet away from each other and the Chipmunks beat their fists in the air and then tapped their feet and shook their upper bodies as they shook their fists in front of their bodies to the beat. The Chipettes smiled as they shook their tails and they had their arms up at their sides, their elbows were bent down and their palms were open. Their fingers were pointing out with their palms down but then they spun around and continued shaking their tails as they had their palms facing up and their fingers pointing out.  
Chipmunks: "_Let's get it, let's get it_

_I know you got the good feelin'_

_Let's get it, let's get it_

_Gotta love the life that we livin'_

_Let's get it, let's get it_

_I know you got the good feelin'_

_Let's get it, let's get it_

_Gotta love the life that we livin'_"  
On the next lines the Chipmunks and the Chipettes walked toward each other and each step matched the beat. They were shaking their upper bodies back and forth to the beat while they rolled their arms around each other for a brief second. Then they stood a row with Theodore and Eleanor on the left side, Simon and Jeanette on the right side, and Alvin and Brittany in the center. They held each others' hands as Theodore twirled Eleanor around by her hand and whipped her out and pulled her back. Simon held Jeanette's hand as he whipped her out and pulled her back but leaned his body so that he caught her with him leaning on her arm. Alvin and Brittany leaned away from each other as they held their hands. They happily held their free hands out as they looked at each other; then Alvin held Brittany's hand up with her standing straight. He spun her around and then leaned forward with his arm around her and she smiled as she had her arm around his as her body leaned down.  
Chipettes: "_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never, never, never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_"  
Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never, never, never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_"  
On the final lines Alvin put his arm around Brittany as he pulled her up and he through into the air. When she was in the air she moved to where the right side of her back was facing down. Alvin held his arms out and he and caught Brittany with right arm under her shoulder blades and his left arm under her butt. She had her left arm around the back of his neck and they all smiled at the audience as Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany had their free hands out in the air.  
Alvin and Brittany: "_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling..._"

The audience applauded loudly and the chipmunks happily waved at them.

Brittany happily said, "Thank you!"

Alvin put her down and put his arm around her shoulder as he waved and simultaneously said, "Thank ya very much!"

A couple of days later at the Seville House

It was night time and they had finally come home; Dave was standing in the doorway of the chipmunks' bedroom and he smiled as he looked at all of them and said, "Well I'll bet after all of that you guys are happy to be in your beds."

They were all in their pajamas with their blankets covering their lower bodies.

They all simultaneously giggled and Alvin said, "Yeah, I missed this place!"

Dave turned off the lights and said, "Well goodnight guys."

He walked away and Theodore laid on his side and his eyes looked up in thought as he said, "Hey guys, do you think Crusoe will be okay?"

Alvin stared at the ceiling with a smile as he said, "Are you kidding Theo! Of course he will!"

Simon stared at the wall with a smile as he said, "Alvin's right. Crusoe can take care of himself."

Theodore showed an unsure look as he stared at the bottom of Alvin's bunk and said, "Do you think he'll remember us?"

Jeanette looked up across the room at Theodore's bunk and smiled as she said, "I'm sure he'll never forget us!"

Theodore smiled and began to close his eyes; Alvin was staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head.

Suddenly he moved his tongue and his lips as he and pulled the blanket off of him as he said, "I'm going to get some Cheese Balls before bed."

He climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen; he climbed onto the counter and into a cabinet and opened the bag of Cheese Balls. Rex, Brains, and Wheelie were sitting on the couch with their legs straight out and their hands behind their heads. Dave was sitting in the chair watching TV when he turned around and saw Alvin in the kitchen.

He got up with an annoyed expression and Rex, Brains, and Wheelie turned their heads (with their hands still behind their heads) as Dave pointed at Alvin and said, "Alvin you're supposed to be in bed!"

Alvin held a Cheese Ball in his hand as he said, "Aww, come on Dave. Just a few Cheese Balls before bed!"

Dave pointed at him and said, "No those will keep you up longer!"

Dave the pointed at the bag and said, "Now put those away!"

Alvin showed a whiny expression as he said, "Aww come on, just one!"

Dave began to walk toward him as he said, "No, put them away! Don't make me come over there!"

Alvin dropped the Cheese Ball and jumped away from the bag as he showed fear and said, "Okay!"

Some Cheese Balls fell out of the bag and off the counter and onto the floor. Dave slipped as he stepped on them and he fell near the breakfast nook. As he fell he had his hand out and accidentally pulled down a frying pan and a few plates on the breakfast nook. The frying pan fell on his head and the plates shattered on the floor.

Alvin saw the whole thing from inside the doorway to the kitchen, behind Dave, and he showed a nervous expression as he put his hand over his mouth and said, "Oh boy, I'm beat, I should really hit the hay!"

He then waved quickly as he nervously said, "Night Dave!"

He then ran on all fours into the bedroom and he scurried onto his bunk and covered the lower half of his body with his blanket. Rex, Brains, and Wheelie had their eyes facing in the direction of the kitchen and bedroom.

They still had their hands behind their heads with their feet straight out as they heard Dave's voice from behind the breakfast nook as he yelled, "Alviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

The three of them smiled as turned back to the TV in the same positions they were in earlier and Rex happily said, "Home sweet home!"


End file.
